Mi chica de humo
by Miss Aile
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es uno de los odontólogos mas importantes de Japón, exitoso, inteligente, seductor y millonario, muy enamorado de su bella prometida, pero esto cambia cuando conoce de manera accidental a una misteriosa chica que lo cautiva inmediatamente y a partir de allí se verá envuelto en un torbellino de sensaciones y del misterio que trae con ello la vida de la joven.
1. Chapter 1

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 1: El adonis

¿Qué mujer no querría tener como pareja o simplemente una aventura con un hombre como él? Alto, guapo, extrovertido, 26 años, con un cuerpo bien formado, admirado por muchos envidiado por otros, multimillonario, famoso, uno de los hombres más codiciados de Tokyo Japón.

Inuyasha Taisho, poseía una abundante cabellera plateada, piel blanca, unos hermosos e impactantes ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa perfecta que enamoraba a cualquier mujer, todo un adonis y eso mismo pensaba él, podría decirse que si era algo egocéntrico, Con su gran fortuna parecía que lo tenía todo, siendo el hijo menor de una de las familias más importantes del país "LOS TAISHO".

Este caballero en verdad que disfrutaba de una gran vida, con su familia y amistades, pero no todo en la vida es perfecto y aun el odontólogo más exitoso tenía sus defectos, podía ser bastante engreído, celoso, posesivo, impulsivo e orgulloso, sin embargo no se le quitaba que era buena persona y por sobre todo, amaba su trabajo.

Había algo que odiaban todas las mujeres que lo acechaban, el afamado Odontólogo Taisho al parecer ya tenía a una mujer en su corazón.

En un consultorio bastante amplio, de paredes de color perla con cuadros puestos en ellas, mostrando varios diplomas, certificados y medallas, una gran ventana cubierta con unas cortinas de un color azul rey, en el medio yacía una especie de silla que podía subir y bajarse a comodidad, con los utensilios propios que requiere un odontólogo para realizar la revisión de cada uno de sus pacientes, a un lado a mano derecha se encontraba un escritorio de color marrón oscuro, encima de el algunos adornos, libros, papeles, un teléfono, entre otros.

Y detrás del escritorio, sentado en una silla de color negro se encontraba Inuyasha Taisho revisando unos papeles, vestia una camisa azul de manga corta y un pantalón oscuro, de calzado unos mocasines negros y encima de sus fuertes y duros hombros llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio, en ese momento el teléfono comienza a sonar, Inuyasha levanta el auricular inmediatamente y habla:

―Si Enyu?...− pregunta el albino tomando uno de los papeles del escritorio.

― He doctor… su no… prometida está aquí...− decía una voz femenina que se escuchaba de manera nerviosa.

― Ha! Pues hazla pasar – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo un poco.

― Si doctor! – afirmó la joven colgando. Así en solo 4 segundos la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando ver a una mujer bastante hermosa de unos 25 años, de cabello negro largo y lacio, suelto un poco mas debajo de la cintura, piel muy blanca, ojos castaño oscuro, tenía una muy bonita figura, estaba vestida con una falda larga negra y una franela muy elegante sin mangas de color rojo y la parte del cuello en forma de V haciendo notar su escote, de calzado usaba unos tacones del mismo color que su falda, se podía vislumbrar un collar de oro con adornos rojos, y en cada mano llevaba una pulsera de oro y en el brazo derecho llevaba una cartera de color blanco, caminando sensualmente hacia su amado prometido, extendiendo los brazos para poder abrazarlo:

― ¡Mi amor! – exclamo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

― ¡Mi querida Kikyo! No pensé que vinieras hoy – decía el albino levantándose y saliendo detrás del escritorio para recibir a su bella novia en sus brazos.

― Es que no podía estar ni un minuto más sin verte… te extrañaba...− le dice ella pegándose más a él dándole un beso en los labios con una risita.

― Yo también a ti en serio me alegra mucho verte mi Kikyo. – e devuelve la sonrisa y el beso.

― Estaba pensando en salir a cenar esta noche… ¿Te parece? – le pregunta separándose un poco de él sutilmente.

― Pues claro amor, no te digo para que vayamos a almorzar puesto que tengo una conferencia en unas horas pero sabes que en la noche todo lo que quieras. – dice guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

― Entonces quedamos así…– se acerca a él y le besa los labios de nuevo, luego con los dedos le limpia un poco la boca ya que le había manchado de labial − ¡Listo! Tan bello como siempre mi odontólogo galán.

― Gracias mi doctora seductora, ahora si… andando − dice yendo a su escritorio y guardando los papeles en un portafolios que estaba a un lado, lo cierra tomándolo de una mano y de la otra, toma la mano de Kikyo- acompáñame hasta mi auto− Kikyo asiente y ambos salen del consultorio tomados de la mano.

Kikyo era doctora cirujana, tenía buen prestigio en el gremio de doctores, además de que la alaban por ser hermosa y no solo por su trabajo, llevaba 4 años de relación con Inuyasha y estaban comprometidos para casarse, eran la pareja del momento. Después de que salieron del edificio y llegaron al estacionamiento, Kikyo se despidió de su amado prometido, el cual sube a su lamborghini aventador de color dorado y colocando dos dedos en sus labios le lanza un último beso a la bella mujer y sale de allí.

Ya un minuto después Inuyasha ya estaba en camino, tenía una conferencia importante en una universidad y no podía faltar:

― Si ya lo sé Miroku… me entretuve pero ya voy en camino…− decía Inuyasha algo malhumorado mientras manejaba atendiendo una llamada por el manos libres, el albino seguía conversando con quien parecía ser un amigo de confianza cuando suena otro de los teléfonos celulares que poseía- Oye… Miroku está sonando el otro teléfono… probablemente es Kikyo.. dame un momento− es cuando el albino baja por un momento la mirada para poder tomar el otro teléfono cuando, una chica de la nada en una bicicleta de color rosado claro aparece de la nada en frente y bastante cerca, Inuyasha ya había tomado el teléfono pero al levantar la mirada se encuentra con la presencia de la muchacha que estaba muy cerca de pasar sobre ella:

― ¡Maldición! – frena fuertemente y el auto se detiene en seco haciendo un fuerte ruido justo cuando ya casi estaba por tocarla, la chica se espanta y cae del susto de su bicicleta, haciendo que todos los libros que llevaba en la canastilla cayeran en la carretera. Inuyasha asombrado casi con el corazón en la boca sale rápido del auto y va hasta la chica.

― ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa!? ¿Acaso no viste que venía un auto!? − le dice enojado sin mirarla arrodillándose para levantar los libros caídos.

― Ayy! Oiga… el único auto que venía era el suyo y pensé que podía pasar antes que usted llegará… realmente ando apurada! − decía la joven reincorporándose y también arrodillándose para mirarle.

En ese momento, Inuyasha levanta la mirada y se sorprende mirando fijamente a la joven, no podía creerlo… casi atropellaba o se convertiría en el asesino de una hermosa chica, ella lo miraba algo incrédula puesto no le decía ya mas nada y solo la observaba embobado, ella se levanta y es cuando Inuyasha puede visualizarla mejor, en verdad que era hermosa, de piel blanca, ojos color chocolate, de cabello largo negro azabache suelto un poco mas por debajo de los hombros, estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo pero muy lindo de color azul, con una chaqueta encima de color blanco, se amoldaba muy bien a su hermosa figura, de calzado unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, el no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras ella levantaba su bicicleta, luego con una mano en un manubrio y la otra mano en su cintura y haciendo ese ruido típico de los zapatos tocando el suelo y a modo de impaciencia le mira y le pregunta:

― Oiga… ¿Usted en serio va a seguir viéndome como pervertido o como hacemos…? hay gente al acecho…− dice bastante incómoda mirando alrededor.

El albino se levanta sobresaltado mirando a todos lados sin soltar los libros de la joven, y observa que la gente estaba comenzando a llegar y asomarse y los autos que iban pasando algunos se detenían para ver que sucedía.

― He! No claro que no soy un pervertido! − dice el sonrojándose un poco mirando de reojo a la azabache.

― Bueno… ¿Ya me puede dar mis libros? Oiga tengo prisa… no paso nada, no me atropelló, puede seguir su camino. – va diciendo la chica señalando los libros que él tiene.

― Oh claro… los libros…− se los entrega, luego vuelve a mirarla seriamente − ¿Estás segura que no te lastimaste con la caída?

― Estoy bien no se preocupe…− le va diciendo la azabache acomodando los libros de nuevo en la canastilla, mientras se sacude su mochila y vuelve a colocársela en la espalda.

― Ohh ¿Es usted Inuyasha Taisho?...− preguntándole una anciana que se había acercado a la escena, no se había percatado pero ya había bastante gente alrededor, eso lo apenó un poco, le gustaba la atención pero no era tan bueno que lo vieran en un digamos problema como ese, ya que el siempre se mostraba responsable en todo lo que hacía.

― Ee! Si… el mismo doñita…− decía rascándose la nuca− he no pasó nada… no hay nada que ver…− anunciaba para calmar a los curiosos, al mirar otras vez hacia la joven se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya ella no estaba allí, se había ido− ¡¿Pero a donde se metió!?− preguntando desconcertado mirando a todos lados.

Varios de los presentes decían: "Ya se fue doc" o "Se esfumo" o "Se fue volando" la verdad le parecía increíble haberse encontrado con una mujer tan hermosa como aquella pero era a la vez desconcertante el que desapareciera de esa manera, se había esfumado así de la nada sin decir adiós, nada, no había dado chance de preguntarle su nombre, simplemente desapareció.

Inuyasha volvió a subir a su auto y emprendió de nuevo su camino aun preguntándose por el paradero de la azabache, esa desconocida que robo su atención por unos momentos, quizás podría volverla a ver más adelante, en tanto, el tenía que llegar a su destino.

Ya estacionado, llega a la universidad Shikon No Tama, una de las universidades más importantes del país, de la cual se graduó con uno de los mejores promedios de su promoción. Inuyasha recordaba los buenos y malos momentos ahí, ya que, a pesar de que ahora es super exitoso, de estudiante paso muchas cosas no muy agradables como todos.

― ¡Inuyasha! − exclama una voz conocida para él.

― ¡Miroku! – se acerca para estrecharle la mano.

― Ya me tenias preocupado, aquí me tenias como loco tratando de calmar a la gente porque no llegabas…− le decía al albino entre dientes apretándole un poco la mano en señal de reproche.

― Khe! No apretes!- le da un leve golpe en la cabeza con la mano al muchacho− lo siento, tuve un contratiempo, pero ya estoy aquí, no te iba a quedar mal tonto.

― Lo sé… pero igual, no sabes la presión que me tenían – decía suspirando.

Miroku era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, también estudió la misma carrera, era alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro, no tan largo y llevaba una coleta, en ese momento estaba vestido con un traje negro, muy guapo y elegante, pero era todo un mujeriego e Inuyasha tenía que frenarlo muchas veces.

A la hora, ya la gente estaba entrando al gran salón donde seria la conferencia, la cual era dirigida a odontólogos y futuros odontólogos, mucha gente instruida en la materia, profesionales, pasantes, los que apenas iban a las pasantías, los rectores de la universidad, periodistas para cubrir la noticia, fotógrafos, entre otros.

Inuyasha saludaba con una amplia sonrisa a quienes conocía, eran muy pocos los que no conocía, las mujeres se fascinaban con él, después de un buen rato, el rector de la universidad se dirigió a los presentes:

― Gracias a todos por venir, ahora sin más preámbulos, vamos a recibir con un aplauso a uno de los mejores odontólogos del país quien va a tener el honor de iniciar esta conferencia… Inuyasha Taisho! – entre aplausos y aplausos Inuyasha se acerca al rector agradeciéndole a él y a todos.

― Muchas gracias rector y muchas gracias a todos los presentes por estar aquí el día de hoy… la verdad que estoy muy contento…− decía Inuyasha con una sonrisa muy amplia mirando al público, montones de cámaras al instante empezaron a actuar, cuando de pronto, sorprendido se da cuenta de una persona que se encontraba en la primera fila de la multitud, utilizando una cámara profesional, con ese bello vestido color azul, ahí estaba aquella chica con la que se encontró y casi atropella antes de llegar a la universidad, la hermosa azabache misteriosa, esa que se había esfumado del lugar sin decir nada más. Inuyasha volvía a sentir lo mismo que cuando la vio por primera vez, el corazón casi se salía de su boca sin comprender exactamente por qué. Ella le tomaba fotos y entre cada flash que salía de su cámara, el pudo observar su sonrisa, una bella sonrisa algo picara. Ambos se miraban fijamente, un silencio reino en el gran salón, pero esas miradas, en ese momento… esas miradas, nadie las podía percatar.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas madrugadas, como ya habrán notado, soy nueva, mi seudónimo es Miss aile, me encanta el dibujo, la edición y la escritura, espero que este fic sea de su agrado, no es el primero que hago pero si el primero que subo por aquí, de paso tengo historias con personajes propios, pero ya esos ya veré si subirlos acá.**

 **Sé que hay muchos fans de diferentes parejas, este fic es un InuxKag, también me gusta la pareja SesshxKag (Sé que mi onee pegará el grito al cielo xD) pero de todas maneras, les digo que otras parejas me gustan y también tengo pendiente de hacer una historia crossover, pero primero veré que tan buena aceptación tiene esta y tratar de terminarla xD**

 **A los que me lean y quieran leerme, por favor les pido paciencia la vida real entre cosas personales me evitarán a veces publicar algo a tiempo, no soy escritora profesional, pero mejoraré.**

 **Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia, mientras los capítulos avanzan las iré ordenando xD**

 **Un saludito muy especial para mi onee Aomecita, la cual es una gran escritora y la admiro mucho, es un amor de persona.**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

 **Y no todos los personajes tiene la misma personalidad que Rumiko les dio verdaderamente, en mi historia no todos tendrán la misma forma de ser, pero puede que en otra historia mía si, así que puede variar.**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews que me dejen, cualquier pregunta, duda, sugerencia, consejo o amenaza, háganmela saber ^^**

 **Posdata: Debido a que trabajo de Lunes a Viernes, las actualizaciones serán en la madrugada del Sábado o la madrugada del domingo.**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 2: La Azabache

 _Una lluvia torrencial caía esa noche, parecía que el mismo cielo se estuviera lamentando sobre aquello que había ocurrido hace pocos minutos, los árboles se sacudían violentamente en los alrededores por los fuertes vientos, grandes relámpagos se asomaban y truenos se lograban escuchar como si clamaran por la sangre que había sido derramada._

 _Un auto de color negro mojado por completo, con vidrios ahumados y las luces de color amarillo, iluminaban la carretera mojada mientras circulaba a una gran velocidad. Dentro de este yacía un hombre joven conduciendo con un semblante serio pero a la vez de pesar, de 20 años, bastante apuesto, de piel morena, ojos azules, cabello largo negro recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, estaba vestido con un traje de color negro menos la camisa, la cual se veía de color blanco, una corbata negra, pantalón, chaqueta y zapatos negros, parecía ser un guardaespaldas, debía prestar servicios a alguna familia adinerada._

 _Mientras conducía, con una mano se frotaba la sien y con la otra movía el volante, inmediatamente una voz varonil hace presencia gritando de manera exigente:_

― _¡Mátalos… deshazte de ellos ahora! ¡Es una orden… acaba con sus vidas… Mátalos!_

 _El muchacho que seguía conduciendo entrecerró un poco los ojos haciendo una mueca de desagrado a lo que la voz le pedía y moviendo la cabeza a los lados una y otra vez dando como respuesta un No, frena inmediatamente y el vehículo para en seco. El moreno bajo la cabeza y pego su frente en el volante cerrando completamente los ojos, solo se escuchaba como caía la lluvia fuertemente fuera del vehículo._

― _Eso… sí que no puedo hacerlo… no puedo… - Se dijo contestando para sí mismo, pero en eso se escuchan unos jadeos provenientes de la parte de atrás del auto, el chico de ojos azules levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el asiento de atrás y los mira, allí, dos niños que parecían dormir tranquilamente, una niña que no debía de tener más de 8 años y el que se veía más pequeño, un varón, no menos de 4 años, ambos eran parecidos físicamente con su cabello oscuro, piel blanca, los dos dormían, solo se escuchaba el sonido de su respiración y uno que otro quejido o jadeo, sin embargo la niña presentaba una herida en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, se notaban algunas manchas de sangre en esa parte._

― _Será mejor que me de prisa o sino podría ir peor… - Dijo el moreno incorporándose de nuevo para tomar el volante y el vehículo volvió a andar a toda prisa._

― _Bankotsu… Bankotsu… - empezó a escuchar mientras trataba de visualizar la carretera a pesar de la fuerte lluvia – ¡Bankotsu! ¡Despierta ya!_

El moreno abre los ojos sobresaltado y algo sudado, se frota la sien y se sienta en el sillón donde se había quedado dormido, no lo podía creer, no de nuevo, otra vez soñaba con lo mismo, eso que lo atormentaba desde hace 16 años. Nunca pudo dormir en paz debido a ese suceso tan macabro y del que él fue participe.

No obstante, el esperaba que lo que había hecho después aliviaría no totalmente, pero si algo ese sentimiento de culpa. Después de mucho pensar se giro para mirar a quien lo había despertado, era un muchacho no tan alto como el, su piel era blanca, cabello hasta los hombros de color plateado, ojos color lila, vestido igual que Bankotsu:

― Bankotsu ¿En que estas pensando? – pregunta la persona a su lado mirándole con curiosidad pero sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa.

― En nada… Hakudoshi… ¿Se puede saber para qué interrumpiste mi siesta?– responde de manera no muy amable afincando la mirada hacia él. En ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico albino de ojos lila.

― ¿Qué no es obvio? El amo mando a llamarte, eres en el que más confía…– esto último lo dijo con algo de recelo pero luego prosiguió – hay que finiquitar unas cosas antes de salir, todos los guardaespaldas debemos estar preparados pero antes mandó por ti.

― Está bien – dice Bankotsu levantándose y estirando sus brazos hacia arriba – iré a ver que desea el amo… nos vemos al rato…– se despide de Hakudoshi haciendo una seña con la mano y camina para retirarse de allí.

― Seguro... – responde este viendo cómo Bankotsu se va, esbozando una sonrisa malintencionada.

En la universidad Shikon No Tama, Inuyasha estaba totalmente embelesado por la misteriosa azabache con la que se había vuelto a encontrar, jamás pensó en encontrarla tan rápido, sería posible que esto fuera ¿Una jugarreta del destino? O una ¿Hermosa casualidad? Fuera lo que fuera, ahí estaba ella frente a él, entre toda esa multitud que lo aclamaba y el, solo la estaba aclamando a ella, solo le importaba verla a ella pero a la vez se preguntaba porque estaba sintiendo eso si ni la conocía, ni sabia quien era, ni su nombre, ni de donde venia o que le gustaba comer. Era una completa desconocida que casi atropellaba a primeras horas de la mañana, eso sí, una desconocida hermosa.

Había algo de lo que si estaba completamente seguro y era que quería conocer a esa chica, la cual el presentía que tenía algo especial, ella estaba tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, el debía acercarse para empezar una conversación. Entre todo el bullicio, las cámaras sacando fotos y el, pensando una y mil maneras de acercarse a la azabache, escucho una voz familiar:

― Pss… Inuyasha… Inuyasha! – de inmediato el ambarino vuelve en sí y mira a quien lo estaba llamando y se encontró con que era Miroku el cual estaba asomando la cabeza por una cortina del escenario del auditorio.

― ¿Miroku?... – Le pregunta sin entender.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... Reacciona de una buena vez… ¡No me hagas pasar pena ajena! – decía Miroku de manera que solo lo escuchara él. Al escuchar esto de su amigo voltea la cara para ver a los presentes, el público se había quedado callado y desconcertado por la reacción del afamado odontólogo, solo las cámaras seguía haciendo ruido.

― He… – decía con una mueca y sudando un poco, pero al instante se acomoda un poco la corbata dispuesto a proseguir – Disculpen esa… ya tengo las palabras correctas para continuar con mis saludos para ustedes… – dijo esbozando una sonrisa y el público empezó a aclamarlo de nuevo.

La conferencia terminó en unas cuantas horas y al apuesto hombre de cabellos plateados se le acercaban muchos para saludarlo, felicitarlo o para consultarle algo, el siempre con una sonrisa y una respuesta que se puede catalogar perfecta respondía a todo, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar a la joven de cabello azabache, la cual siempre estaba sacando una foto o conversando con otros fotógrafos y de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

El se inmutaba mucho cuando ella le sonreía de esa manera pero le gustaba, seguramente lo reconocía y por eso lo hacía cada vez que su mirada se encontraba con la de ella, tal vez por lo bajo decía: "El reconocido odontólogo Taisho casi atropella a una chica" o simplemente solo quería ser cortes ya que había desaparecido sin decirle nada, tantos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, pero eran cosas que él le preguntaría dado el momento y al parecer ya era hora, la chica estaba a solo unos pasos de él conversando con otra chica mientras revisaba su cámara.

Y así sin más, se disculpo con los que le buscaban conversación y se dispuso a caminar hacia la joven, estaba bastante nervioso, no comprendía porque ella hacía que él se comportara así, hasta se comportaba medio torpe y parecía que la azabache disfrutaba ese comportamiento. Mientras él se acercaba más, varios meseros se aparecían en su camino ofreciéndole una copa de champan o algún aperitivo, Inuyasha con la mano se negaba amablemente y es que en ese momento no podía probar ningún bocado, sentía el corazón a mil por hora, se sentía preocupado, como si lograr hablar con la joven fuera de vida o muerte , otro mesero se acerca para ofrecerle y de nuevo con la mano lo rechaza pero al mirar hacia el frente, donde se suponía que estaba la azabache, se sorprende ya que no se encuentra allí, había desaparecido de nuevo.

Inuyasha no se explicaba tal situación, será que estaba huyendo de él o quizás era demasiado tímida para entablar una conversación con un hombre tan apuesto como él, a lo mejor hasta le tenía miedo o en el peor de los casos no le agradaba su presencia. Pensar en eso último le revolvió el estomago, pero si era esto cierto, entonces ¿Por qué ella le sonreía cuando sus miradas se encontraban?

Sinceramente no lo comprendía, en ese momento esa chica era un completo misterio para él, pero le llamaba mucho la atención a pesar de que la había visto apenas ese día. Después de unos instantes, Inuyasha pensó en Kikyo, en su amada Kikyo, ella desde hace 4 años era la razón de su vida y ahora resulta que pensaba en otra, eso jamás le había pasado, ni en sus sueños más locos, sacudió su cabeza y se dijo para sí mismo, que el pensar en la azabache era una tontería, quizás se sentía idiotizado por ella debido a lo que le representaba "Un misterio" y el era bastante curioso, interesado por enigmas, misterios, etc. El sabía que solo podía tener ojos para su amada y ninguna mujer podría romper eso, así que lo que sucedió con la joven solo era una locura, seguro no la volvería a ver jamás, así que lo mejor era rendirse y dejar de pensar en ello. Miroku se acercó a su amigo dándole una palmada en el hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos:

― ¿Y? ¿Me dirás que paso cuando estabas en el escenario señor sonrisa perfecta?

― No fue nada… solo fue un lapsus mental nada más… – le responde a su compañero cruzándose de brazos observando a la gente de su alrededor.

― Está bien… te creo… - le dice Miroku mirándole de reojo bebiendo una copa de champán que había tomado de la bandeja de un mesero y así como el ambarino, se quedó observando a los presentes.

Ya había oscurecido cuando, Inuyasha se encontraba conduciendo su lamborgini aventador dorado en compañía de Kikyo, la cual estaba vestida con un vestido rojo con un escote en forma de V, tacones del mismo color y cabello recogido en un elegante moño, el largo del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Él le había prometido hacer algo en la noche, así que la invitó a cenar y ella elegiría el lugar. Escogió un restaurant muy popular en la zona llamado "La Cascada" tenía hermosos jardines alrededor, de flores violetas y rojas. Las paredes eran de piedra, las puertas de entrada y salida de color madera se abrían de par en par, teniendo un vigilante en cada esquina, una hermosa fuente con un ángel que alzaba un jarrón del cual salía agua estaba adornando el medio del salón, el techo era cerrado pero de vidrio, así que se podían ver la luna y las estrellas, las mesas estaban decoradas con un mantel color crema y en el medio un florero con rosas blancas, cubiertos, tenedores y cuchillos de plata estaban puestos sobre hermosos platos blancos, era un lugar bastante bonito. Inuyasha se acerca a una mesa y arrastra la silla hacia atrás para que su prometida se siente, para luego sentarse él y quedar frente a ella:

― Wow… sí que te luciste con este lugar mi Kikyo, está muy lindo, no lo conocía – le decía maravillado.

― Sabía que te gustaría amor, nosotros no recurrimos esta zona pero la otra vez vinimos a comer unas colegas y yo acá y me encantó el lugar, quería venir contigo así es romántico – le responde ella tomando su mano.

― Ha! ¿También abren de día? – pregunta el curioso, apretando de manera amorosa la mano de esta.

― Si amor, bueno tengo hambre ¿ordenamos ya no? ¡Mesero por favor! – respondió Kikyo dándole una sonrisa a quien sería su futuro esposo, en minutos una voz femenina muy familiar para el chico se escucha:

― Bienvenidos a "La Cascada" ¿Qué desea ordenar la pareja feliz? – el ambarino mira rápidamente y para su sorpresa, era ella, la joven azabache de nuevo, no lo podía creer, estaba frente a él otra vez, sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo y que su corazón quisiera salir de su garganta, levantándose sobresaltado. Entonces ¿la chica trabajaba allí? Sin duda alguna, vestía una camisa manga larga blanca con un lazo negro en la parte del cuello y botones blancos que le cerraban la camisa, una falda negra que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, no se le veía ni muy corta pero ni muy larga, pero notaban muy bien su hermosa figura, unos tirantes negros que salían de la falda, con su cabello suelto negro azabache y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón de color negro, aun de mesera se veía realmente hermosa sosteniendo la carpeta del menú, Kikyo no sabía porque su prometido estaba tan pasmado, solo los miraba a ambos sin entender y con un poco de recelo, mientras que Inuyasha y la misteriosa azabache se miraban mutuamente mientras ella sonreía ampliamente.

Continuará…

 **Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de esta historia, a medida que vaya avanzando entenderán mejor de qué va esto, no se desesperen.**

 **Me divierto mucho escribiendo cada situación, me los imagino y digo ¡Oh Dios! ¨**

 **Dicho esto, hasta la próxima madrugada del sábado o del domingo ^.***

 **Atte. Miss Aile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lindas lectoras, aquí vengo a actualizar el tercer capítulo de esta historia, sé que me tarde un poco más de la cuenta, sepan disculparme, estuve hasta de cumpleaños y pues me perdí, pero aquí lo tienen. Debo decir algunas cositas:**

 **Primero que todo, gracias a las que me leen, es muy importante para mí su lectura y sus lindos reviews, en serio gracias, me voy a esforzar para ser mejor escritora.**

 **Segundo, tengo otro fic que escribí antes que este, pero no estoy segura de subirlo pues nunca lo terminé, pero tal vez depende como vea esto me anime a subirlo y posteriormente darle fin.**

 **Tercero, normalmente me gusta usar la forma de ser de Inuyasha como es originalmente, me siento mas cómoda con ella pero, para este fic ese Inuyasha no va, no queda ni con pegamento xD así que, si a alguien le gusta la manera de ser original, sepan que aquí no la van a encontrar, pero en el otro que subiré, ese si es casi fiel al carácter original por no decir totalmente, igual va con otros personajes que no tienen el carácter original pero es por la trama del fic, así que lo voy avisando.**

 **Cuarto, espero que en este capítulo, no vayan a pensar que detesto a Kikyo porque no es así, repito, así es la trama y en ella, Kikyo tiene esa forma de ser.**

 **De antemano gracias por los reviews que me dejen, cualquier pregunta, duda, sugerencia, consejo o amenaza, háganmela saber ^^**

 **Posdata: Debido a que trabajo de lunes a viernes, las actualizaciones serán en la madrugada del sábado o la madrugada del domingo.**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 3: Mi nombre es Kagome.

Kikyo observaba las miradas con mucho recelo, su amado prometido siempre había conservado la calma en todo momento, era una persona muy segura de sí misma, hasta con ella siempre se había mostrado así. En cambio ahora, Inuyasha se mostraba nervioso, su cuerpo parecía sudar, totalmente inseguro, sin duda alguna pasaba algo raro con esa mujer que acababa de llegar para atenderlos.

― ¿Pero que te sucede Inuyasha? – le replico Kikyou cruzándose de brazos observándole bastante molesta.

El ambarino le devuelve la mirada rápidamente y con una sonrisa vuelve a sentarse.

― Perdón amor… Es que creí que la… – decía mirando de reojo a la azabache mientras esta miraba de reojo a Kikyou y luego a él esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado mientras sujetaba la carpeta del menú – la… señorita era otra persona que ya conocemos…

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a que persona? – preguntó frunciendo el seño, parecía que la respuesta de su amado no era muy convincente.

― Pues… ¡A Rin amor! – dijo este en un hilo de voz muy sonriente volviendo a mirar de reojo a la joven azabache, rogando para sus adentros que ya con eso su prometida bajara la guardia.

― ¿A Rin? – pregunta ella pestañeando dos veces volteando a ver a la chica por un momento de pies a cabeza, luego ríe un poco y se dirige a su prometido – Por favor amor… No se parecen en nada. Rin tiene facciones finas y es una dama de alta sociedad – luego prosigue sacando un espejo de su bolso para verse – no tiene ninguna necesidad de trabajar y menos de mesera… ¿Qué es lo que gana una mesera amor? Muy poco en realidad, sinceramente no es un buen trabajo, pero para la clase baja, ya sabes que es lo menos que pueden aspirar.

La azabache la mira bastante desconcertada y también molesta, en resumen, esa mujer le estaba diciendo que su trabajo no valía nada o eso es lo que le dio a entender bastante bien con esa mirada que le había regalado y esas palabras, notaba que era una mujer bastante superficial, cosa que no era rara en algunos ricachones, luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, la azabache sonríe de medio lado y coloca la carpeta del menú en la mesa un poco brusca, haciendo que el vaso lleno de agua del lado de Kikyo se le derramara un poco encima.

― ¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa tonta?! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡¿Acaso no te enseñaron a atender bien a los clientes?! – decía levantándose de su asiento tomando una servilleta tratando de secarse – ¡Pero qué incompetente!

Inuyasha sorprendido se levanta de su asiento mirando a la chica que aun se mantenía en misterio para luego tratar de socorrer a su escandalizada novia.

― Kikyo... Cálmate, déjame ayudarte…– le dice tratando de apaciguarla, la gente que se encontraba en otras mesas comenzó a observarlos y a hablar entre ellos en voz baja acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Qué me calme? ¿Inuyasha te estás escuchando? Y… ¿Qué acaso no vas a decirle nada a esa? ¡Reclámale! ¡Me mojó mi vestido! – exclamaba señalando con mucho enojo a la chica.

― Kikyo… Por favor… No hagamos de esto todo un escándalo… La gente nos está mirando… Podemos resolver esta situación conversando… – el en realidad no sabía que hacer, por un lado era cierto que como novio, era su deber defenderla pero a la vez, sentía que no podía reclamarle nada a la azabache misteriosa, su presencia lo ponía muy nervioso, lo sacaba fuera de sí, ella lo hacía sentir diferente y era extraño, por más que quisiera no tenía fuerzas para reclamarle por algo. Además, el estaba bastante consiente que los comentarios de Kikyo con respecto a la chica y a su trabajo que él consideraba honrado, no fueron los mejores y era obvio que esta reaccionara de esa manera, al parecer, la joven tenía carácter.

― ¡¿Qué no haga escándalo?! ¡¿Pero bueno Inuyasha que te pasa?! Has estado bastante raro desde que esta incompetente apareció para atendernos! ¡Quiero hablar con el jefe de este lugar ya! – decía lanzando la servilleta al suelo, la gente alrededor seguía cuchicheando entre ellos.

― ¡Kikyo ya basta si! Arreglemos esto como es. – el ambarino la tomó del brazo, se encontraba muy apenado en ese momento, le preocupaba bastante ya que podría perjudicar algo su fama y su novia no estaba ni cerca de calmarse. Fue entonces cuando la azabache rompió su silencio.

― Vaya… Para ser de la alta sociedad forma todo un escándalo por un poco de agua derramada – dice colocando sus manos en la cintura aun molesta.

― ¡Pero qué insolente eres!... Pero hasta hoy trabajas aquí ¡escuchaste! – le responde señalándola de nuevo, el chico seguía sosteniéndola del brazo, le preocupaba que de la furia se le lanzara encima, Kikyo siempre se le veía calmada pero en ese momento era como si fuera otra de tanto enojo que tenía.

― ¡Ay! ¿Sabe qué? Hable con quien le dé la gana pero déjeme decirle algo… El trabajo de mesera es un trabajo honrado, digno como todos. Y aprenda a no ser tan escandalosa solo fue un poco de agua – decía mirándola firmemente cruzándose de brazos. A los minutos el dueño del restaurant se acerca a ellos.

― Disculpen… Señor Taisho, no pensé que esto estuviera pasando en su mesa… – mira a la azabache y luego mira a la pareja – ¿Me pueden decir que está pasando?

― ¡Déjeme decirle que tiene una mesera completamente incompetente… ¡Mire lo que le hizo a mi vestido! ¿Sabe cuánto costó este vestido? – Kikyo fue la primera en hablar.

― Kikyo… Por favor…– le decía Inuyasha entre dientes mirando disimuladamente a la joven mesera que seguía cruzada de brazos mirando a un lado suspirando.

― ¡No! ¿Sabe cuánto costó? Me imagino que no, pero el punto aquí es…! Que esa mesera es una incompetente y exijo que la despida ahora mismo y que me pagué el vestido! – esto último hizo que la joven de ojos chocolate riera un poco, el dueño del restaurant la miró con desaprobación por la pequeña risa.

― ¡Kikyo por favor fue solo un poco de agua! Cuando se seque estará como nuevo! – el ambarino decía esto ya con mucha impaciencia.

― Pero Inuyasha…– decía ella pero el vuelve a hablar interrumpiéndola.

― ¡Pero nada! ¡Es agua entiéndelo!– decía este tomando la cartera de su novia y dirigiéndose al dueño que se le notaba el nerviosismo a leguas – Mire no se preocupe, a cualquiera le puede pasar que se le derrame un poco de agua en la ropa y eso fue lo que pasó – le aseguró al hombre estrechándole la mano y mirando de reojo a la azabache, a su vez, ella también lo miraba de reojo.

― Bueno… Si usted lo dice señor Taisho, pero… – se apresuro a decir sin embargo lo interrumpió.

― De verdad disculpe las molestias con este escándalo innecesario, mi novia… es algo exagerada… ¡Ah! Y por favor… No despida a la joven aquí presente, nos retiramos – termina de estrecharle la mano al dueño y toma a Kikyo de la otra y rápidamente se la lleva del lugar, lejos de la mirada atónita de todos.

Después de unos minutos, Inuyasha detiene el vehículo frente al apartamento de Kikyo, esta lo mira fijamente y muy disgustada.

― ¿Por qué Inuyasha? No me defendiste…

― Kikyo… Por favor… Formaste todo un escándalo solo por un poco de agua… ¡Agua! – respondió frotándose la sien.

― ¿Qué te pasa con esa mujer? – volvió a preguntar ella sin quitarle la mirada.

― Nada… absolutamente nada, ni su nombre me sé. - respondió mirando hacia el frente.

― ¡Mirame Inuyasha! – le exigió tomándole del brazo.

― Kikyo amor… ¿Hablamos mañana mejor si? Prometo explicártelo bien pero mañana, estoy muy cansado y ambos debemos trabajar desde temprano – le dijo mirándola seriamente, ella al verlo de esa manera lo suelta del brazo.

― Está bien, esta conversación queda pendiente que no se te olvide – se acerca a su rostro tomándole de las mejillas y le da un corto beso en los labios – hablamos mañana, te amo – sonríe un poco, toma su bolso y baja del auto, Inuyasha le mira irse y ya cuando entra al edificio, con su vehículo ya encendido emprende su camino rumbo a su apartamento, había tenido una noche bastante alocada y solo quería descansar, no obstante no dejaba de pensar en la chica misteriosa, ya era la tercera vez que se la encontraba y aun ni sabia su nombre, para él, era verdaderamente un misterio, un fascinante misterio.

A la mañana siguiente Inuyasha ya se encontraba manejando de nuevo y con el manos libres puesto, presiona un botón de su teléfono celular y llama a su consultorio, al segundo repique, Enyu se hace escuchar:

― Consultorio Taisho, buenos días.

― Enyu, soy Inuyasha – escuchó Enyu al otro lado del auricular.

― ¡Doctor!... Doctor ¿Qué pasa? Aún no llega al consultorio…– responde intrigada, ya que el siempre era muy puntual.

― Si Enyu, lo que pasa es que… Bueno te llamo para decirte que canceles todas las consultas hoy, tengo unas cosas que hacer de urgencia.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Doctor se encuentra bien? ¿Se siente mal?– bombardeándolo de preguntas.

― Tranquila Enyu no tengo nada, estoy muy bien físicamente como siempre – respondió con una risa que se escuchaba encantadora.

― ¡Ay doctor!...– decía ella de una manera risueña y soñadora pero luego vuelve en si colocándose el bolígrafo que estaba utilizando en la boca – ¡Ah! ¡Pero entonces no entiendo doctor!

― Lo único que te tiene que importar en este momento es cancelar todo e irte a tu casa, tienes el día libre pequeña – dice en un hilo de voz.

― ¡Está bien doctor!– afirmó avergonzada como si la estuvieran observando.

― ¡Perfecto! Que pases buen día Enyu – dicho esto el ambarino cuelga y sigue su camino.

A unos pocos minutos, llega a su destino, observó que el lugar estaba muy lleno a pesar de la hora, las 8:30 AM y también que había mucha gente, el apuesto hombre se estaciona en un lugar que milagrosamente estaba vacío, apaga el motor y al abrirse la puerta hacía arriba baja de su auto. Al acercarse a la entrada mira un letrero blanco con letras doradas que dice: "La cascada".

Inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces entra y puede notar que la decoración había cambiado, se veía más fresco, habían flores amarillas y blancas, estaban las mismas mesas pero los manteles eran de color celeste, la fuente en el medio seguía con su agua cristalina cayendo de manera elegante. Debían tener una decoración diferente para cuando fuera de día y otra para la noche. El ambarino observaba a la gente en sus respectivas mesas, conversando amenamente, riendo, en verdad el lugar era muy acogedor tanto de noche como de día, recordó el escándalo que su querida novia hizo en ese mismo lugar la otra noche y volvió a sentirse apenado, mientras dedicaba su atención únicamente en las meseras no se explicaba cómo podía haber vuelto después de lo que pasó, pero entonces en un instante rápido lo entendió completamente.

En una mesa no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba parado, la vio, vestida de la misma forma que la otra noche, ahí estaba, esa chica atendiendo a unos clientes, se sintió complacido al ver que si seguía trabajando allí, suspiro un poco antes de dar unos cuantos pasos y al estar al frente de ella, hablo mostrando una gran sonrisa ocultando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos:

― Veo que si funcionó que hablara con tu jefe – ella voltea lentamente y lo mira algo sorprendida, su expresión delataba que no esperaba verlo de nuevo ni tan pronto, se quedaron mirando por unos breves segundos, el seguía contemplándola con esa sonrisa característica que atraía a toda mujer, ella igual lo observaba al principio sin mostrar algún gesto, miró el suelo y luego volvió a mirarlo, esta vez dándole una sonrisa de medio lado. Al instante, comenzó a retirarse de la mesa que estaba atendiendo pasando a su lado, este pudo oler un aroma demasiado agradable para su olfato, exquisito, ella olía esplendido, tantas palabras salían por su mente en ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta la siguió, parecía que su cuerpo se movía solo cuando se trataba de ella, era algo totalmente inexplicable y nuevo para él, pero ahora más que nunca sabía que le gustaba sentirse así. La chica se dirigió a una especie de mesa donde tenían puesto puras toallas de color blanco con encajes dorados de manera desordenada, mientras los acomodaba por fin respondió con un hilo de voz.

― ¿Viene por orden de su novia para ver si me habían despedido?

― No para nada… Anoche inclusive le dije a tu jefe que no lo hiciera – dijo el interesado en que siguiera hablando.

― Pues sí… Me echó un regaño bien fuerte pero… – decía acomodando la última toalla y se voltea para mirarle fijamente – no me despidió… pero porque usted se lo pidió – Inuyasha no pudo evitar quedar prendado de su mirada, esos ojos chocolate lo hipnotizaban peligrosamente, sentía que su cuerpo sin previo aviso haría algo indebido ya que este no lograba responderle. Siguió observándole embelesado, hasta que pudo articular una sola frase.

― Dime tu nombre por favor…– lo había dicho y le sorprendió que en vez de sonar como un simple pedido, se oyera como una súplica. Ella sonrió un poco más, mirando a los lados para luego volver a mirarlo fijamente y después de dos segundos, respondió.― Mi nombre es Kagome – e inmediatamente se produjo un silencio en el lugar.

Continuará…

 **Y con esto concluye el capítulo de hoy, Inuyasha se está interesando mucho en Kagome y las hice esperar mucho, 3 capítulos para que por fin le dijera el nombre al hombre xD pero así es esto.**

 **Así que acá se los dejo, recién salido del horno ^^ saludos chicas lindas!**

 **Posdata: Creo que voy a hacer la portada del fic, con su respectivo logo muy pronto, espero les guste además de escribir me fascina editar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas madrugadas lectores(as) se que me tardé bastante, si mi memoria no me falla tengo como dos semanas más o menos que no actualizaba. Sepan disculpar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que toman su tiempo para leer esta creación mía, he leído varios reviews muy lindos que me animan a seguir. Bueno, aquí el capitulo 4, tengo libre 8 días así que espero escribir el 5 en el transcurso de esos días libres.**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

 **Estoy actualizando en la madrugada del martes pues no tengo trabajo ^^**

 **Posdata: No se si querrán Lemon, creo que eso podría ser muy cercano, a ver como me va con eso xD**

 **Aun no hago la portada, es que son tantas cosas por hacer que no tengo tiempo de hacerlo todo**

 **En mi perfil, están mis páginas y mi face por si quieren agregar, solo díganme quienes son para saber.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos que vean por ahí :(**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 4: Padrino

― Mi nombre es Kagome – respondió ella observándole fijamente.

― Kagome… – pensó, le parecía un muy bello nombre y por fin después de varios días viéndola e intentando hablar con ella, al fin sabia su nombre y estaba seguro que jamás lo olvidaría.

― Es un bello nombre… – repitió esta vez públicamente mientras le miraba.

― Gracias. – contestó la chica con una sonrisa, seguidamente toma un menú y se lo muestra antes de proseguir – ¿Va a ordenar?

― He no, no, yo solo quería saber cómo resultó todo por lo de anoche… Había quedado con tu jefe en que no te despediría y por lo que veo lo cumplió y eso… Me alegra – dijo colocándose las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

― Ah eso… No fui despedida como ve – mira por un segundo al suelo y coloca la carpeta del menú contra su pecho apretándolo un poco antes de volver a mirarlo y proseguir – pero sé que no sucedió porque usted lo pidió… Así que… Muchas gracias, salvó mi trabajo.

― Por favor no me digas usted… Trátame de tu, no soy un viejo jeje – respondió rascándose la nuca.

― Ummm… Supongo que no lo es – sonríe la azabache de manera un poco picara mirándole de abajo hacia arriba.

Sin poder evitarlo, se sonroja al ver como ella lo observaba, sus manos comienzan a sudar llevando la mirada de un lado a otro para saber si alguien más los veia, es entonces cuando la voz de la joven vuelve a escucharse y sus ojos se vuelven hacia ella.

― Debo regresar a mi trabajo y supongo que… Tú Inuyasha, tienes cosas que hacer como intentar atropellar a jovencitas, verlas todo embelesado en conferencias – decía ella riendo un poco.

― ¡He!... pues… – trataba de articular alguna palabra pero los nervios lo traicionaron, sentía bastante vergüenza.

La chica le guiña el ojo mientras gira dándole la espalda para seguir con sus deberes, no sin antes voltearse un poco para verle a los ojos.

― Gracias por preocuparte… Inuyasha Taisho – vuelve a mirar a su frente y se va caminando, dejando al chico mas avergonzado.

Entonces si lo había reconocido, sabía quién era y también que era el mismo hombre de la conferencia y el que casi la atropella. Quedó allí un momento sumido en sus pensamientos hasta volver en sí y retirarse del lugar.

Por otra parte, en una gran mansión de paredes blancas, ventanas grandes, encerrada en elegantes portones de color negro, ubicado en una zona muy reconocida. Con varios árboles en los alrededores y jardines bien cuidados.

Frente a la puerta principal pisando una larga alfombra de color rojo, se encontraban dos filas de un aproximado de 18 guardaespaldas, todos mirándose unos con otros como si esperaran algo, con sus uniformes negros, permanecieron así sin moverse unos segundos cuando la gran puerta se abre. Al instante un hombre alto, bastante guapo, de tez blanca, ojos morados y cabello largo negro, vestido con una camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalones de color gris, zapatos igual de color gris, muy elegante. Este sonreía ampliamente mientras pasaba entre los guardaespaldas. Caminando a su lado dos guardaespaldas mas, uno en cada lado, haciendo en realidad un total de 20 hombres, Uno de los que acompañaba al hombre de larga cabellera, era moreno de ojos azules, sin duda alguna era el joven que respondía al nombre de Bankotsu, del otro lado el joven albino de ojos lila, quien respondía al nombre de Hakudoshi.

El hombre de ojos morados al llegar al final de la fila se detiene un momento y en segundos llega una limosina negra de diez metros de largo, dos metros de ancho, esta se detiene suavemente frente a él y del lado del conductor se abre la puerta, bajando otro hombre de cabello plateado haciendo una reverencia.

― Amo Naraku a sus órdenes.

― Como siempre puntual Goshinki – respondió por fin el hombre elegante con una sonrisa, mientras que Bankotsu se adelanta y le abre la puerta trasera del auto.

Naraku sin decir nada mas entra, seguido de Hakudoshi y luego él, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Luego de unos segundos la lujosa limosina comienza a moverse seguido de otro vehículo de color negro, en el iban cuatro guardaespaldas mas. Todos se dirigieron al gran portón que se abrió de par en par para dejarlos salir.

Mientras el vehículo estaba en marcha, Naraku mira a sus cuidadores y rompe el silencio.

― Es hora de darme una vuelta por allá, recuerden lo que les dije horas antes de salir.

― Lo sé amo Naraku, se hará todo como dijo – respondió Hakudoshi seriamente mirándole.

― ¿Y tu Bankotsu? Espero que recuerdes lo que te dije – dirigiéndose a él en un hilo de voz.

El muchacho observaba las calles pasar a través del vidrio mientras la limosina se desplazaba por las avenidas, luego le miró a los ojos y le contesto.

― Si amo, sabe que siempre con usted – Naraku se sintió bastante complacido ante la respuesta del moreno y solo se limito a guardar silencio de nuevo mientras este vuelve su mirada hacia las avenidas, Hakudoshi lo observaba fijamente curvando los labios.

En el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo estaba una de las empresas más grandes e importantes de la industria médica y odontológica. La empresa de la familia Taisho, estos tenían los mejores equipos médicos y odontológicos, hechos en el mismo país y en el extranjero, en atención, responsabilidad y material eran los mejores y los más famosos. Todo médico y odontólogo requería de su material, la demanda era muy alta.

Inu No Taisho, cabeza de la familia, era el presidente de la prestigiada empresa, pero lamentablemente había muerto en un trágico accidente automovilístico hace 15 años, por lo tanto, fueron sus hijos, Sesshoumaru Taisho e Inuyasha Taisho, los que quedarían a cargo de la empresa por herencia, pero estos para el momento no contaban con la mayoría de edad, el mayor apenas tenía 13 y el menor 11, así que fue el socio mayor del difunto padre el que se encargaría de la presidencia hasta que por lo menos el hijo mayor cumpliera la mayoría de edad según el testamento.

Sesshoumaru, al ser el hermano mayor obtuvo el título de presidente justo al cumplir sus 18 años como estuvo estipulado, Inuyasha igual tendría sus derechos dentro de ella, pero tampoco quiso hacerse cargo de lleno, ya que tenía otros proyectos con respecto a su futura profesión.

El ascensor había llegado al 3 piso, las puertas de este se abrieron y dejaron salir al ambarino, hijo menor de la familia, antes de llegar a la empresa quiso ir a cambiarse de ropa a su departamento ya que ese día no trabajaría y quería estar más casual, así que andaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuerina negra, una camisa de mangas cortas de color roja, unos jeans y zapatos negros. La recepcionista, una joven de tez morena, cabello plateado hasta los hombros, delgada y ojos de un lindo tono morado, vestida con un uniforme compuesto de una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de manga larga negra, pantalón negro y unos tacones negros le saluda con gran simpatía desde su escritorio.

― ¡Señor Inuyasha!

― Hola Shiori – responde al saludo gentilmente.

― ¡Bienvenido!– con una sonrisa se levanta de su asiento.

― Gracias, imagino que Sesshoumaru está en la oficina – afirmó este pues ya sabía la respuesta.

― Si, el señor Sesshoumaru está aquí – responde ella con la misma simpatía.

― Bien, entonces voy a pasar, gracias Shiori – dirigiéndose por el pasillo mientras la joven asentía.

Mientras iba avanzando por el pasillo, podían verse las paredes de mármol blanco llena de cuadros con varios diseños, el piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra azul. Inuyasha llega a la oficina de la presidencia, le da tres golpes a la puerta de color marrón y la abre.

Era una habitación muy espaciosa, las paredes igual eran de mármol blanco, hasta el piso, del lado derecho se encontraba como una sala de estar, con 3 muebles de un material blanco muy suave y una mesita en el medio con un lindo florero, de cada lado de la habitación habían dos ventanas grandes, las cortinas de color celeste estaban totalmente corridas para poder ver la ciudad desde esa altura. Una gran pecera del lado izquierdo, con varios tipos de peces nadando entre lo que podía verse un barco pirata que servía de adorno. En el medio de la habitación un gran escritorio de color marrón claro, con todo tipo de cosas, libretas, teléfono, lámpara, un fax, una laptop, entre otras cosas. Y detrás del escritorio, sentado en su sillón, se encontraba el hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru Taisho, un hombre alto, blanco, de cabello plateado muy largo, que quizás le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las piernas, 28 años, ojos dorados, de mirada penetrante y sensual, bastante serio. Vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca, con una corbata de color vino tinto y zapatos igual negros. Este estaba revisando su laptop muy concentrado.

― Sesshoumaru – le llama el menor mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso y acercándose al escritorio coloca sus manos en una de las dos sillas que están delante de este para apoyarse y captar su atención.

― Vaya… Pensé que ya no vendrías hoy… Inuyasha…– le respondió seriamente sin sorprenderse, quitando la mirada de la pantalla de la laptop para observarlo.

― Yo también creía que no me pasaría por la empresa, pero aquí me ves – dice suspirando quitando las manos de la silla y dando unos pasos hacia delante de esta para sentarse.

― Qué bien, porque no quiero estar solo cuando el llegue… Sabes que su sola presencia me desagrada por completo – Sesshoumaru decía esto levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia un lado del escritorio cruzándose de brazos.

― Decidí no trabajar hoy, por eso tuve tiempo… He… Espera… ¿De quién hablas?– preguntó el menor sin entender de lo que hablaba el otro.

La puerta de la oficina se abre de repente haciendo que Sesshoumaru no pueda contestar, ambos miran en dirección a esta. Tres personas entraron en la oficina, el que iba delante de los otros dos habló primero esbozando una sonrisa.

― ¡Qué grata sorpresa! Esta vez los encuentro a los dos.

― Naraku…– habló Sesshoumaru esta vez con una mirada más dura y seria que la acostumbrada mientras lo observaba.

― Padrino – decía Inuyasha con un semblante de sorpresa levantándose del asiento en el que estaba.

― Sobrinos – respondió Naraku en tono algo complacido mientras que Bankotsu y Hakudoshi se colocaban de cada lado observando a los hermanos.

― No se te olvide que yo no soy tu sobrino en realidad Naraku, serás el padrino de Inuyasha por nuestro padre, pero mío no. De paso, es de muy mala educación entrar antes de anunciarse, para eso tengo a Shiori – dijo Sesshoumaru un poco disgustado desde su sitio.

― ¡Oh vamos! No seré tu padrino pero eres como mi sobrino, su difunto padre era como un hermano de sangre para mí, además de ser el socio mayoritario de esta empresa y yo velé por la madre de Inuyasha y ustedes cuando el lamentablemente falleció. Aún no entiendo tu comportamiento hacia mí pero, no te culpo tampoco. Y con respecto al anunciarme…– decía este mientras caminaba en dirección a la gran pecera de lado izquierdo – Inuyasha no tiene necesidad de anunciarse ya que como tú es dueño y te recuerdo, que es de la parte de tu padre y gracias a un testamento esa parte les pertenece, pero la otra parte es mía, mencionando de paso que soy el que tiene más acciones, tengo también todo el derecho de entrar sin anunciarme.

Mientras decía todo esto iba dándole leves golpecitos al vidrio de la pecera, haciendo que los peces nadaran despavoridos a esconderse.

― Si… Ya sé que tienes derechos en la empresa, pero yo soy el presidente y no me gusta que entren sin anunciarse a mi oficina… Pero si tanto te molesta que tu ahijado pase sin anunciarse lo arreglamos. Inuyasha… Desde ahora anúnciate tu también – dijo esto dirigiéndose a la pecera también.

― ¡¿Queee?! Estás loco Sesshoumaru… Es más… Ya basta, siempre que se ven es lo mismo…– había empezado a disgustarse el también, caminando en dirección de los dos apretando los puños – Tenemos derecho en la empresa los tres, así que ya basta… Feh…Es por esto que detesto venir…

― En realidad no es mi culpa ahijado, tu hermano siempre está conmigo a la defensiva y yo solo defiendo mis derechos – respondía Naraku dejando de darle golpes al vidrio de la pecera y mirando fijamente a ambos mostrando una curva en sus labios como sonrisa.

― Debería tener más cuidado por cómo trata al amo Naraku…– alcanzó a decir Hakudoshi mirando severamente a Sesshoumaru.

― ¿Acaso tu cuidador me está amenazando Naraku?– le preguntó devolviéndole la mirada al albino de ojos lila.

― Ya Hakudoshi…– dijo firmemente Naraku mirándole con reproche, volteando de nuevo a ver a Sesshoumaru mientras ríe un poco – Como crees… Hakudoshi solo está para mi protección, no debe decir nada más sin mi autorización solo que a veces se toma muy a pecho su papel.

― ¡Bueno ya Sesshoumaru! Padrino tu también… Me imagino que no viniste únicamente a discutir con mi hermano – reclamó Inuyasha ya con impaciencia cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a su padrino.

― Así es Inuyasha, hay unos clientes de Holanda que están muy interesados en adquirir parte de nuestros materiales, para las prácticas de una universidad tanto de medicina como de odontología, los invité para la próxima semana, quieren ver si somos tan buenos como han escuchado y así hacer negocios – narró Naraku sin titubear – Bankotsu, la carpeta por favor.

El moreno llevaba consigo una carpeta mediana de color negro, extiende el brazo y se la da a su amo, este a su vez se la da a Inuyasha, el cual la recibe sin pretexto, abriéndola para revisarla.

― Y hiciste planes con ellos sin preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo – empezó a decir Sesshoumaru regresándose a su asiento detrás del escritorio, sin embargo permanece de pie.

― No pensé que tuvieras problema, si logramos hacer la venta, la empresa ganaría, es mucho dinero de por medio, puedo consultarte pero también yo puedo tomar decisiones – respondió rápidamente.

― No sabemos si son gente en la que se pueda confiar, nos cuidamos de las estafas Naraku…

― Precisamente los invité primero antes de tomar la decisión definitiva, hay que conocer al comprador en persona para saber que intenciones tiene. ¿No crees?

― La información parece completa en estos papeles, pero tendríamos que investigarlos un poco mas antes de que vengan – respondió Inuyasha cerrando la carpeta y colocándola en el escritorio.

― Pues investíguenlos entonces, no tengo problema, Bankotsu investigó lo que les traje, ustedes encárguense de indagar mas, verán que no hay nada raro – dijo Naraku metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

― No lo sé…– decía Sesshoumaru observando la carpeta sin tomarla.

― En todos estos años la empresa nunca tuvo problemas, además como dice mi padrino, indaguemos mas si queremos asegurarnos y ya, el no tiene problema – dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hermano detenidamente y al ver que no dice nada prosigue – Bien, lo haré yo, igual puedo hacerlo y pondré a investigar esto cuanto antes y no me vayas a decir que no Sesshoumaru, podrás ser presidente pero yo también tengo voz y voto.

― Si eso quieres, hazlo, eso sí, lo que salga, la mas mínima cosa que veas, quiero que me lo cuentes – dijo por fin sentándose en su escritorio señalando con el dedo a Inuyasha, luego señala a Naraku – Y Naraku, muy bien, veamos que tal es esa gente.

― Sabía que no te negarías a la final, después de todo es el bien para la empresa mi estimado Sesshoumaru…– sonrió complacido – Bien, eso era todo, Hakudoshi, Bankotsu, nos vamos y Inuyasha, luego hablaré contigo.

Bankotsu abre la puerta y Naraku sale de la oficina sin decir nada mas siguiéndolo Hakudoshi, el moreno igual sale y antes de cerrar la puerta mira a los dos hermanos y luego cierra.

― ¿Por qué tienes que ponerte así cada vez que viene?- pregunta el menor.

― No confío en el Inuyasha, es tu padrino, pero nunca me ha dado buena espina…Y esos guardaespaldas menos… Aún me pregunto cómo nuestro padre podía estimarlo y pedirle que fuera tu padrino – respondió el frotándose la sien.

― Sigo sin entender, siempre ha estado con nosotros y más cuando murió nuestro padre, nos apoyó a mi madre y a nosotros – dijo Inuyasha dándole la espalda mirando al techo.

― Nuestro padre no murió… A mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que lo asesinaron…– esta vez lo dijo entrecortado.

― Feh! ¡Otra vez con eso!... ¡¿Quién querría matar a nuestro padre?!... Fue un accidente…– Inuyasha se mostró muy enojado al decir esto.

― Es lo que nos hicieron creer… Pero no Inuyasha… Date cuenta… No sé quien lo hizo pero sé que fue así…– le dijo mirándolo firmemente.

― Ya mejor me voy… Tengo cosas que hacer…– dijo Inuyasha tomando la carpeta – mandaré a investigar sobre esta gente… nos vemos Sesshoumaru.

Dicho esto giró para ir en dirección a la puerta, cuando la abrió miró al suelo un momento y sin dejar de darle la espalda al mayor, cerró la puerta. Sesshoumaru al poco tiempo se levanta de su asiento y camina hasta la pecera, los peces nadaban tranquilamente, entrando y saliendo del barco pirata. El estaba casi completamente seguro de que el padrino de su hermano no era un hombre de fiar, que algo oscuro y turbio ocultaba, pero solo tenía sus sospechas y su instinto y eso lamentablemente no era suficiente, además de todo, aun a pesar de los 15 años transcurridos, el estaba empeñado en descubrir al asesino de su padre y juró hacerlo pagar por ello.

Mientras pensaba, notó algo extraño en una parte del vidrio de la pecera, la misma parte en la que Naraku había estado golpeando un poco, era como una grieta mediana en el vidrio, como si algo con mucha fuerza lo hubiera cuarteado, por suerte no era una grieta lo suficientemente profundo como para que el agua comenzara a escaparse.

¿Sería eso acaso un mal presagio? ¿Será que entonces él no estaba tan loco y ese hombre ocultaba algo oscuro? Ahora más que nunca él lo vigilaría y volvió a jurar que sea lo que estuviera tramando, lo descubriría.

Continuará…

 **Bueno, esto fue todo el capitulo 4, creo que me quedó un poco más largo :/**

 **Ya apareció Naraku y miren de que manera xD cof cof.**

 **Ponerlo de padrino de Inuyasha XD es algo super nuevo para mí :0**

 **Pero así es esto. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Tengan buenas noches Ailesitas, besos**

 **Miss Aile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas madrugadas, aquí Miss Aile reportándose de nuevo esta semana, debo decir que el capitulo 5, quedó más largo que el 4, es que cuando me inspiro las teclas no paran y cuando vengo a ver son más de 6 hojas en el Word.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones.**

 **Les traigo el 5 de una vez, pues me llegó desbordada la inspiración y esto salió, espero así de rápido tener el 6, si me doy una apurada, serán 3 capítulos subidos esta semana.**

 **Ya leí que lo del Lemon si gustaría :3 bueno cuando toque, lo leerán.**

 **Saludos a mi Onee Aomecita, es una excelente escritora y agradezco enormemente su paciencia conmigo porque me faltan muchas de sus creaciones por leer y dejarle muchos reviews.**

 **También saludos a ley1030, gracias por tus reviews, si habrá Lemon por supuesto, con respecto a esta personalidad de Inuyasha, me voy sintiendo poco a poco más cómoda con ella, ya que siempre trabajé con la personalidad que le dio Rumiko, que bueno que te guste.**

 **A Guest, gracias por decir que esta interesante, trato de dar lo mejor de mis ideas.**

 **A lauris7ki, a mí también me gusta poner a Kagome así de fuerte y que dice lo que piensa, gracias por tu review.**

 **A YanierHigurashi, gracias por leer, me encanta que les encante n.n**

 **A sanguito mi niña hermosa que le gusta leer mi fic, te quiero :3**

 **A mariposita-chan que me dejó un lindo MP, me alegra que me escribieras, me pasaré por tu perfil con gusto.**

 **Y más gentecita que me lee, los iré nombrando a todos.**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 5: Volviendo a verte

Desde las 7:00 AM el consultorio de Inuyasha ya se encontraba lleno de gente esperando su turno para ser atendido, ese día habían asistido casi puras mujeres, la mayoría de los hombres se sentían incómodos cuando él hacía la revisión, solo com se atrevían a tomar cita. Y es que al parecer, se sentían bastante abrumados por el buen parecido del ambarino y les molestaba la actitud que tomaban las mujeres cuando él estaba presente.

Parecía que tenía un encanto natural, además, hacía maravillas con las manos, muchas lo llamaban el hombre perfecto. Y su sonrisa, esa que las hacia derretir como mantequilla, indudablemente era adorado por mucha gente. Era exactamente la 1:30 PM cuando Inuyasha terminó de atender la última cita de ese día cuando Kikyo aparecía por la puerta.

— ¡Hola amor! – se acercó dejando su bolso de terciopelo negro en una silla desocupada y dando pasos rápidos pasando por el escritorio hasta colocarse detrás de la silla donde se encontraba sentado, levantó sus brazos y los colocó alrededor de su cuello mientras pegaba su mejilla con la de él.

— Kikyo…– en realidad no se había percatado de su presencia, había comenzado a pensar de nuevo en la azabache desde que había quedado solo en el consultorio después de la última cita, Kagome recordaba que se llamaba y con solo pronunciar ese nombre hasta en su mente, se le erizaba la piel.

— Amor ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy callado – le preguntó quitándole los brazos de su cuello y poniéndolos ahora en sus hombros mientras lo observaba.

— Pero que dices, claro que estoy bien – responde levantándose de su asiento tomándola de la mano para llevarla con el lejos del escritorio.

— Algo te pasa Inuyasha…– dijo deteniéndose en seco y soltándose de el mirándolo a los ojos – ayer no te vi en todo el día, apenas me llamaste para desearme buenas noches, habíamos quedado en que me ibas a contar porque no me defendiste la otra noche en ese restaurant y aun no dices nada.

— Si lo sé, perdona… es que ayer me fui enojado con Sesshoumaru y no tuve ganas de nada, llegué al departamento y no volví a salir más ni atendí llamadas, solo te llamé a ti – dicho esto la toma de la cintura – En serio perdóname amor.

— ¿Fuiste a la empresa ayer?– preguntó, volviendo a colocar los brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

— Así es… Y la verdad me arrepiento de ello…– responde desanimado bajando la mirada mientras sigue con sus manos en la cintura de ella.

— Sé que no te gusta ir mucho allá, pero amor, la empresa también te pertenece, no puedes dejar a Sesshoumaru a sus anchas haciendo todo lo que le da la gana siendo el presidente – dijo de manera dulce mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

— Si, sé que es mi deber pero bueno… No hablemos de eso, hoy quiero compensarte, vamos a almorzar juntos, ya estaba de salida, me muero de hambre – le propone correspondiéndole el beso.

— Me parece fantástico, también tengo hambre – lo suelta girándose para recoger su bolso elegantemente, mientras el toma la llave de su auto guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos y un portafolio, luego ella lo toma de la mano – ¿Vamos?

— Vamos – responde con una sonrisa y juntos salen de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un gran centro comercial llamado Japón Mix, Inuyasha como todo un caballero, abre la puerta del copiloto para que su prometida baje y luego se dirigen a la entrada del lugar. Kikyo había visto un bello vestido en una tienda llamada "Versailles" pero prefirió primero saciar su apetito.

Llegaron a un espacio del centro comercial al que llamaban "La feria de la comida" ya que esa parte habían puros establecimientos de comida, ya sea Italiana, árabe, mexicana, además de la japonesa. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en pedir en el establecimiento de comida Italiana, se les había antojado degustar de una rica pasta. Después de que el ambarino pidió y pagó sus órdenes, se dispusieron a buscar una mesa libre y que no estuviera lejos de ese establecimiento, había mucha gente almorzando, por lo tanto no quedaban muchas mesas libres, por suerte no tardaron en conseguir una y tomaron asiento para esperar su orden, es cuando Kikyo se apresura a hablar.

— Amor… aun está pendiente lo de la otra noche…

— Ha cierto… ¿Te lo prometí no?– pregunta dando un leve suspiro.

— Si… me lo prometiste, ahora comienza a hablar antes que llegue la comida.

— Bien, bien…– dice frotándose el cuello para luego apoyarse con los brazos puestos sobre la mesa – Amor… sinceramente lo que dijiste esa noche, el cómo te expresaste del trabajo de esa chica… estuvo mal… Kikyo no todos tienen la suerte de nacer en cuna de oro y tienen que trabajar honradamente para mantener a su familia y a ellos mismos. No puedes ir por ahí denigrando a la gente y a su trabajo, eso a nadie le va a gustar.

— ¿Por eso no me defendiste?– le pregunta de manera seria.

— Pues… ¡Sí!... ¿Por qué otra cosa seria?...– responde haciendo una mueca, era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sucedía más que eso, sin embargo, como le decía a su novia que estaba al parecer sintiendo cosas por otra. Eso daría motivos para otro escándalo y es lo que menos quería, además, ella no merecía ese gesto de sinceridad que lejos de tranquilizarla, la pondría furiosa. Inuyasha no quería lastimarla de ninguna manera, la amaba y por eso pensaba que era mejor omitir esa parte y solo decirle lo que era necesario. Lo que parecía sentir por esa otra chica seguro era momentáneo, así que trataría de no preocuparse más por ello, quizás ni la volvería a ver.

— No se… pensé que te había gustado esa mesera…– respondió apoyando un codo en la mesa mientras su mano sostenía su barbilla, seguidamente le dirige una mirada fija.

— ¡¿Co…como vas a pensar eso Kikyo?!– preguntó alarmándose un poco, sentía un leve sudor en su frente – sabes que te amo… Nos vamos a casar.

— Cierto amor – responde mostrándole una sonrisa quitando la mano de su barbilla y colocándola encima de la mano de este apretándola fuerte – no sé cómo pude pensar en algo tan infame como eso, toda una locura, tu solo tienes ojos para mí.

— Je… si solo tengo ojos para ti amor…– dijo riendo un poco notando que aún sudaba – pero debes admitir que hiciste mal con esos comentarios.

— Bueno está bien, si exageré con las cosas que dije… ay amor prometo que no volverá a pasar, ya me dio más hambre – contestó de una manera algo mimada.

— Iré a ver si ya esta lista nuestra orden, regreso – dijo levantándose de su asiento yendo al establecimiento Italiano.

Al poco tiempo regresa, trayendo con él una bandeja con las dos pastas y dos jugos, uno de naranja y uno de piña. Ya después de comer Kikyo le pide que vayan a Versailles, para comprar el vestido que vieron, el aceptó y se dirigieron a la tienda.

La guapa doctora no dejaba de conversar con las dueñas de la tienda y le guardaban el vestido en una colorida bolsa con el nombre de la tienda mientras Inuyasha sacaba su tarjeta para pagar.

— Si le gustó este entonces tiene que mirar uno que no hemos sacado aún, por ser usted puedo mostrárselo con todo gusto – dijo una de las encargadas de la tienda.

— ¿En serio? Amor ya regreso, me mostrarán otro vestido – dice yéndose con la encargada lejos de la caja para pagar.

— Claro amor, lo que quieras je je – contestó riendo mientras le daban su tarjeta y la guardaba en su cartera.

Caminó dando tres pasos echando una mirada al vidrio de la tienda mientras guardaba la cartera en su bolsillo cuando, entre la gente que pasaba vio a una chica conocida.

— Kagome…– susurró sin perder la vista del vidrio.

La azabache caminaba a paso rápido, llevaba puesto unos jeans, una franela blanca adornada en el medio con piedras que daban la forma de una flor, un abrigo de color rosa, unos botines de color marrón claro, su cabello estaba suelto y brillante, le caía por debajo de los hombros de manera muy hermosa. En uno de sus brazos llevaba una mochila de color celeste, en verdad se veía muy apurada. El chico se apresuró a salir de la tienda sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió un poco entre la gente para no perderla de vista y decide llamarla.

— ¡Kagome!...– exclamó con todo lo que pudo ya que había mucho ruido a su alrededor.

La chica se detiene en seco y gira la cabeza en su dirección, Inuyasha se acercó rápidamente hasta estar frente a ella.

— Inuyasha…– habló ella primero mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear.

— He… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

— Claro que me acuerdo – responde sonriendo mientras se quita su mochila y la revisa.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?– preguntó el observando atentamente lo que hacía, la chica después de mucho buscar saca un celular y lo revisa.

— Vine a comprar unas cosas que necesito para mis clases pero debo regresar a la universidad, olvidé algo importante – respondió guardando de nuevo el celular en su mochila – Estoy apurada… un gusto verte Inuyasha.

Gira para irse pero Inuyasha rápidamente exclama en un hilo de voz.

— ¡Yo te llevo!

— ¿Qué?– voltea y le mira con semblante de sorpresa.

— Si… tanto te urge llegar… yo te puedo llevar… no tengo problema alguno– apresuró a decir avergonzado.

— Pues… si me urge… si puedes llevarme te lo agradeceré enormemente – ella le miró dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Espérame afuera, donde está ese muñeco inflable que no se que es… tengo que hacer una cosa en Versailles y… en seguida estoy contigo, no me tardo nada – dijo señalando al muñeco que se veía de lejos.

— Ummm, está bien – dice acomodándose la mochila en el hombro.

Es así como Inuyasha corre a toda prisa hasta la tienda de ropa, como había mucha gente tropezó con algunas personas, entre disculpa y disculpa logró llegar. Kikyo lo estaba esperando adentro algo disgustada.

— ¿Dónde rayos estabas Inuyasha?

— Ah… Kikyo… perdóname pero estaba atendiendo una llamada… tengo que irme ya mismo, me surgió una reunión importante, luego te explico – apresuró a decir tomándola de las manos.

— Pero… co…– decía sin comprender pero él no la dejó terminar.

— ¡Después te explico…mandaré a Myoga para que te venga a buscar, solo espéralo dentro de la tienda por favor!- exclamó saliendo a toda prisa dejando a una Kikyo realmente desconcertada.

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hasta salir del centro comercial, justamente se detuvo donde estaba ese muñeco inflable, sin embargo, no veía a Kagome ahí.

— ¿Kagome?... pero… ¿Dónde está?– mirando a los lados – Le dije que me esperara aquí… entonces se fue…

De pronto alguien le toca el hombro suavemente, eso lo hace echarse un poco para atrás alarmado.

— Ya llegaste.

— Ah… Kagome…– al decir esto sintió un alivio inmenso al verla ahí.

— Creíste que me había ido, lo sé – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Pero… ¿Dónde te metiste? Porque no te veía…– preguntó bastante confundido.

— Suelo escabullirme a veces, es normal en mí – responde con una risita.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, era cierto, la primera vez que la vio aquella mañana en la cual casi la atropella, ella desapareció así sin más, lo mismo ocurrió después de la conferencia cuando decidió acercarse a ella. No importaba que el supiera su nombre, ella representaba un misterio, la azabache misteriosa que sin ninguna duda y aunque no lo quisiera admitir abiertamente, lo tenía idiotizado.

El jamás le había mentido a Kikyo en todos los años juntos, pero desde que conoció a Kagome eso cambió, se sentía mal por hacerlo pero era algo que escapaba de él, parecía no reaccionar de manera normal cuando la azabache estaba cerca, ella rompía todos sus esquemas y lo hacía sentir cosas que solo había sentido con Kikyo y cuidado si no era que sentía mucho mas y no lo quería admitir del todo.

Y ahí estaban, rumbo a la universidad, yendo juntos en su auto, no pensaba que volvería a verla, pero le estaba gustando como el destino se encargaba de ponerla más en su camino. Inuyasha tenía su mirada al frente pero de vez en cuando le echaba un reojo a la chica, esta revisaba su teléfono para contestar mensajes que le llegaban.

— Si no mantienes tu mirada fija al frente podrías matarnos.

— ¡He! – se sorprendió sin poder evitar un sonrojo, ella lo miraba divertidamente.

— ¿Te costó mentirle a tu novia no?– eso lo dejó completamente frío.

— Sabías que estaba con ella…

— Era de esperarse, estabas en Versailles, una tienda exclusiva de vestidos, a menos que te guste usar ropa de mujer – arqueando una ceja pícaramente.

— Je je je ¡Claro que no!– decía riendo mientras conducía, luego recordó – Rayos… cierto… necesito llamar para que la vayan a buscar…

— Está bien, te haré el favor de poner el teléfono en alta voz mientras hablas – se ofreció amablemente.

— ¿En serio?... gracias… mi teléfono esta en… en mi pantalón… digo en mi bolsillo derecho…

— Bien – se acerca un poco a el metiendo una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacando el teléfono.

— Ahora… busca en el directorio, que diga Myoga – le indica a la chica, ella lo hace y aprieta la opción de llamar e inmediatamente pone la llamada en alta voz, al segundo contestan.

— ¡Amo Inuyasha! Dígame– se lograba escuchar una voz de hombre mayor.

— Myoga, oye, necesito que vayas al centro comercial Japón Mix y busques a Kikyo en Versailles, a mi me surgió un improvisto y tuve que dejarla allá, por favor Myoga, no te tardes… ya sabes cómo se pone.

— Entiendo amo Inuyasha, no se preocupe, ya mismo voy por ella.

— Gracias Myoga… la dejas donde ella te diga, te hablo luego.

— Si amo – colgando la llamada.

Kagome vuelve a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo del ambarino y le mira detenidamente.

— Por la voz se escuchaba a un señor muy amable.

— Así es… Myoga es el conductor de la familia, solía llevarme a mí pero yo tengo auto – contesta mientras mira como un semáforo pasa al color rojo y se detiene a esperar que cambie.

— También con solo el tono de su voz, puedo suponer que te quiere mucho, como un padre a un hijo – dice bajando la mirada como si tuviera nostalgia.

— Podría decirse que si… yo también lo quiero mucho… es parte de la familia, no solo un chofer – dice mirándola como si quisiera tratar de leer sus pensamientos.

Ella le devuelve la mirada, en ese instante pudo ver que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, sintió una punzada al ver sus ojos así y siguió mirándola sin decir nada más. En eso, ella con una sonrisa articula una sola palabra.

— Familia…

El quedó totalmente embelesado, cada vez que ella sonreía parecía brillar, era como una diosa que había escapado del Olimpo, tenía una dentadura perfecta, pero había algo en sus ojos que en ese momento estaban vidriosos, era como si quisiera llorar pero lo evitaba a toda costa, se veía muy tierna. El semáforo vuelve a pasar a color verde y Inuyasha vuelve a poner en marcha el auto mientras una brisa fría recorría la ciudad.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas madrugadas, aquí Miss Aile reportándose después de semanas sin actualizar, perdonen en serio, muchas cosas y de paso la depresión, por lo menos a mi no me ayuda.**

 **Les traigo el capitulo 6, acabo de terminarlo, recién salido del horno, disculpen si hay fallas ortográficas, lo revise rápido porque quería subir aunque sea un capitulo el 31, ya que me tardé en subir.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado bien el 24 y que su 31 sea fenomenal y coman hasta hartarse, no se preocupen por los kilos, los bajan luego xD.**

 **Por ahora no hay Lemon porque aún no llego a esa parte pero si puse como un aperitivo antes de esa cena xD**

 **Me divertí escribiendo algunas partes, ya verán porque.**

 **Saludos a todos(as) espero que no hayan creído que no la iba a seguir, si no subo mi onee me jala las orejas XD**

 **No he podido hacer la imagen respectiva pero la haré.**

 **Se nos acaba el 2015, suelten lo malo, se vienen cosas buenas o eso esperamos.**

 **En serio gracias por leer.**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 6: Amigos en común

La universidad a la que Kagome se dirigía era nada más y nada menos que la Shikon No Tama, a Inuyasha ni le pareció nada sorpresivo que fuera aquella universidad ya que ahí fue donde la vio por segunda vez, en la conferencia de esa mañana. El lamborgini aventador entró al gran estacionamiento de portones blancos, pasando por el vigilante y manejando lentamente hasta conseguir un puesto vacio.

— He… Inuyasha… si tienes cosas que hacer tu tranquilo, yo puedo seguir sola – dijo amablemente.

— ¿Cómo que sola? No me parece, yo te traje, yo te llevo – contestó en tono algo autoritario sacando las llaves y guardándolas en el bolsillo del pantalón.

— No pasa nada, la verdad no quiero causarte molestias, además siempre hago esto, vengo y me voy en autobús – dice sin dejar de sonreír, la puerta del copiloto se abre y baja, comenzando a caminar sin esperarlo. El rápidamente sale de su lado, cerrando con seguro las puertas del lamborgini, para ir tras ella, al verlo a su lado, le dedica una mirada de sorpresa.

— Acaso… ¿Ya quieres deshacerte de mí?...– le pregunta el mirándola fijamente pero como si estuviera dolido.

— ¿Qué?...– preguntando ella aún mas desconcertada deteniendo su andar mientras le mira de manera fija también, ambos quedan así por unos segundos y luego ella se echa a reír bajando un poco tomándose de su estomago. Esto hace que el galán se ponga rojo de la vergüenza.

— Pero que… ¿Qué dije que… te pareció tan gracioso…?– pregunta esquivando la mirada aun sonrojado. La chica sigue riendo pero va tomando aire y vuelve a tomar postura.

— ¡Perdóname!– respondió ya más calmada juntando sus manos a modo de disculpa – es que me pareció gracioso que dijeras que quiero deshacerme de ti.

— Muy graciosa… ¿Pero acaso no es verdad?– pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le observaba de nuevo.

— ¡Claro que no tontito! Creo que… eres bien agradable – respondió juntando sus dedos haciendo que estos se golpearan varias veces entre sí mientras ella hablaba – pero ya hiciste mucho al traerme y no quiero causarte otro problema con tu novia… ya sabes que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor.

— Lo sé… pero ella no tiene que enterarse de esto…– dijo el apretando los puños acercándose más a ella mirándola de manera intensa.

— Lo dices como si fuéramos a tener sexo en este momento…– dijo divertidamente colocándose una mano en su boca mientras le mira de reojo.

— ¡Khe!...– dio un grito ahogado y de nuevo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, tanto que estaba casi seguro que se le saldría.

La azabache volvió a reventar de la risa, le pidió un momento con un dedo, luego volvió a tomar aire y retomo la postura y con una risita que le salía de vez en cuando vuelve a hablar.

— Perdóname de nuevo… pero es que… es muy fácil hacerte sonrojar jajaja el cómo te pones…

— Si ya me di cuenta…– dice mirándola de reojo teniendo aun un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Bueno, entonces… vas a acompañarme ¿no?– le pregunta mostrándole una sonrisa amplia.

— Después de usted – responde Inuyasha haciéndole señas para que ella vaya primero, esta agradece y vuelve a caminar mientras él le sigue el paso.

Entran al lugar, pasando por el extenso y ancho pasillo, las paredes eran blancas, el piso igual, mientras pasaban veían a alumnos, profesores, gente de servicio pasar, todos saludando al ambarino y mirando a la azabache, solo por el hecho de caminar con él, después de un momento Inuyasha decide romper el silencio.

— ¿Y se puede saber que estudias aquí? Digo… ya sé que trabajas pero por lo visto estudias también – pregunta.

— Comunicación Social, ya estoy en el último semestre y hago un curso de fotografía, con mi trabajo pago mis estudios – responde mientras se quita su bolso de su hombro, abriéndolo y sacando una cámara fotográfica.

— Oh vaya… imagino que es bastante cansado, estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo – decía mientras caminaba y saludaba con la mano a la gente que le dirigía un saludo.

— Si pero es gratificante, soy bastante autosuficiente e independiente – dice con mucho orgullo mientras sacaba un rollo de la cámara.

— Seguro que si…– afirmaba el ambarino mientras la observaba atentamente –Y dijiste que haces un curso de fotografía…

— Si, es mas… debo entregar este rollo a mi amiga que es la encargada de un proyecto que asignaron en el curso, le dije que venía en camino, debe estarme esperando, por eso me veías tan apurada. La verdad no quiero hacerla enojar.

— Entiendo… espero entonces que no se enoje – responde rascándose la nuca.

— Yo también lo espero…puede ser algo impaciente a veces…– dice ella llegando a una puerta que tenía un cartel que decía Audiovisual. La azabache coloca una mano en la manija para abrir, pero es entonces cuando escuchan unos quejidos o uno que otro gemido y aunque se escuchaba muy bajo, si se lograba entender lo que decían a través de la puerta si pegabas un oído.

— Mi vida… unos minutitos mas por favor…

— Ahh pero que noo… puede entrar alguien y vernosss…

— Te dije que le pusieras el seguro… anda… aunque… debo decir que me gusta el peligro…

— Ayyyy… no seas atrevido aquí… deja.. dejaa..

La puerta del salón se abre, consiguiéndose una escena digamos suficientemente comprometedora, se encontraban dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, la chica era de piel blanca, muy bella, de ojos marrones, tenía el cabello largo de color castaño oscuro recogido en una cola alta, vestía un jean y una camisa floreada de mangas cortas y unas sandalias a juego, la castaña se encontraba sentada en una mesa mientras se agarraba de los hombros de su compañero, mientras este la pegaba mas contra él. Inuyasha exclamó sonrojado al reconocer a ambos.

— ¡¿Miroku?! ¡¿Sango?! ¿Pero qué rayos están haciendo?...

— He… ¡Inuyasha!… – respondieron ambos al llamado quitándose rápidamente mientras él se acomodaba el traje que llevaba y ella bajando rápidamente de la mesa acomodándose igual.

— Sango… así que… ¿A esto te dedicabas mientras yo me tardaba? Con razón no me apurabas he… – dijo la azabache arqueando una ceja sonriendo pícaramente.

— ¡Ay dios qué pena! ¡No Kagome… espera… puedo explicarlo!– responde la castaña muy avergonzada, luego voltea a mirar a su compañero y le da tremenda cachetada, dejándole una buena marca de su mano en la mejilla – ¡Ves! Te dije que nos podían ver Miroku, ¡Es tu culpa!

— Pero… yo te dije que pusieras el seguro…– respondió el hombre frotándose la mejilla cacheteada como niño pequeño regañado.

— ¡Espera un momento!... Kagome… ¿Tu los conoces?...– preguntó Inuyasha mirándola desconcertado.

— Si, son Miroku y Sango, Sango es la amiga que te estaba comentando, mi mejor amiga sin lugar a dudas y a Miroku lo conozco por ella. ¿Así que tú también los conoces? – responde la chica haciéndole la misma pregunta a él.

— He si… Miroku es mi mejor amigo y a Sango igual la conozco por el…– respondió incrédulo.

— ¡Vaya, que casualidad!- dijo Kagome riendo un poco.

— ¡Si… pero que pequeño es el mundo!…– dice el ambarino perplejo colocándose una mano en la cabeza.

Inuyasha estaba tan confundido que no lo podía creer, ambos tenían amigos en común desde hace tiempo y nunca habían podido coincidir hasta ahora. Cabe destacar que el no veía a la pareja muy a menudo, ya que Kikyo le impedía reunirse con ellos tan seguido, además del trabajo y por eso no disponía de mucho tiempo para pasar muchos ratos con sus amistades.

— Mmm.. ¿Y ustedes dos de donde se conocen? – pregunto el chico de ojos azules mirándolos arqueando una ceja y señalándolos a ambos.

— Cierto, no sabía que se conocían Kagome, ciertamente pensábamos presentarlos pronto pero…– dice la castaña riendo un poco – veo que se nos adelantaron.

— Hace solo unos días fue que nos conocimos, Sango él es quien te dije que casi me atropellaba aquella mañana ¿Te acuerdas que te dije?– respondió Kagome señalándolo.

— ¡¿He?!... ¡¿El es el loco que casi te mata?!– respondió alarmada abriendo grande los ojos.

— ¡Ey, ey ¡¿Cómo que loco?! – exclamó el peliplateado frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, luego mira a Kagome cambiando de enojado a dolido – ¿Le dijiste que casi te mato?...

— Solo fue un comentario nada mas jejeje – respondió ella apretando los labios.

— Bueno… al parecer se llevan muy bien –dice Miroku sonriendo mientras cruza los brazos.

— Hasta creo que hacen linda pareja… ¿No crees?– dice la castaña por lo bajo.

— Así es… pero no nos ganan a nosotros…– dice y dicho esto mueve un brazo y coloca su mano en la parte trasera de la castaña, esta grita y apenada le da otra buena cachetada la cual se escuchó bastante fuerte.

— ¡Te he dicho que delante de la gente no!– exclama cruzándose de brazos enojada y yendo hacia su amiga, mientras Inuyasha se dirigía hacia Miroku para hablar con él – ¿Kagome trajiste las fotos?

— Si, aquí están – responde mostrando el rollo que tiene en su mano, luego la mira frunciendo el seño – ¿Qué se estaban secreteando antes de la cachetada ganada he?

— Nada, nada, lo prometo…– sacude una mano en señal que no debe preocuparse, después abre la mano para que ella se lo entregue – Ahora dame el rollo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

En la parte trasera de una Limosina de color blanco iba una mujer muy bella bastante enojada, tenia los brazos cruzados y las piernas también, Kikyo no podía creer que su prometido la dejará sola en el centro comercial, el jamás hacia esas cosas, imaginaba que tendría una muy buena razón y si no la tenía exigiría una compensación por tal desagradable momento. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con respecto al ambarino cuando, su teléfono celular se empieza a escuchar, ella suspira y lo saca de su bolso, mira la pantalla y contesta.

— ¿Sí?... Ah eres tu…– decía con voz muy seria y mirándose las uñas pintadas de rojo vuelve a hablar – te advierto que no estoy de ánimos para nada…

Pero algo le dice la persona detrás de la llamada que la hace cambiar de opinión.

— De acuerdo, en seguida voy – dicho esto cuelga y toma el teléfono de la limosina.

— Diga señorita Kikyo… ¿Qué se le ofrece?– responde Myoga desde la parte del conductor.

— Myoga cambio de planes, no me llevarás a mi casa, llévame inmediatamente al hospital, me surgió un caso…

— Como guste…– responde Myoga colgando y cambiando de dirección.

— _Inuyasha… mas te vale… mas te vale que tengas una buena razón para haberme abandonado así… porque si no… no te lo perdonare y tendrás que ingeniártelas para contentarme…–_ pensó con una mirada dura y fría mientras la Limosina seguía su curso.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis lindas y bellas lectoras, perdónenme, se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero ya regresé a trabajar y a veces no me da tiempo de sentarme en la laptop, son muchas cosas entre personales que me vuelven loca.**

 **Pero siempre que puedo vengo y les actualizo**

 **Aquí les traigo este capítulo que esta algo picante por no decir otra cosa XD.**

 **Me siento cruel al jugar con Inuyasha pero… es por un bien necesario, además en la original, mi pobre Kagome es la que sufre -.- así que no, Inuyasha aguanta como los machos xD**

 **El capitulo creo que me quedó un poquito largo, me llegó a 8 hojas y trate de terminarlo como pude, no quería que se extendiera tanto.**

 **Espero que les guste, porque en verdad me dedico -.- aunque quisiera tener más tiempo para hacer por lo menos 3 capítulos en uno o dos días, pero veamos que sucede.**

 **Les recuerdo que cualquier preguntita que tengan respecto al fic, los personajes, etc, pueden hacerla, con gusto se las responderé.**

 **Como ya saben, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 7: Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

El trabajo no se hizo esperar al día siguiente en el consultorio del adonis de cabellos plateados y ojos hermosamente de color ambar, 15 personas en total, contando mujeres, niños y hombres se presentaron puntuales cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, fue un día bastante demandado, Inuyasha atendió a todos sin chistar hasta que tocara su hora de descanso para ir a almorzar. Enyu su ayudante, se encontraba en su escritorio muy entretenida tomándose un jugo mientras veía sin quitarle los ojos de encima al televisor que estaba en la pared, en ese momento transmitían una famosa novela llamada "Pasión desbordada" de Lunes a Viernes exactamente a la 1:30 AM, la chica no se perdía ni un capitulo, observaba con detenimiento todas las escenas de esta mientras mordía fuertemente la pajilla por donde absorbía el liquido dulce con sabor a manzana.

— ¡Nooo Augusto no beses a esaaa! ¡Nooo!– exclamaba con algunas lágrimas que lograban salir de sus ojos mientras apretaba fuerte el recipiente del jugo y mordía con más fuerza la pajilla. Luego se levanta y exclama – ¡AUGUSTO ERES DESPRECIABLE!

Decía esta con más lágrimas en los ojos cuando el timbre suena, ella se alarma y vuelve a sentarse secándose las lágrimas de su rostro y apretando el botón dejando que la persona que está afuera pase. Un joven de ojos azules vestido con una camisa celeste, una chaqueta y pantalones negros además de unos zapatos relucientes de color negro y corbata gris, le saluda inmediatamente con una mano mientras cierra tras él la puerta.

— ¡Hola preciosa Enyu!

— ¡Joven Miroku! ¿Cómo está?– le responde el saludo levantándose de su asiento sonriéndole.

— Ahora que te veo de maravilla ¿Qué te hiciste hoy? Siempre estas bella pero hoy te ves deslumbrante pequeña jejeje – dice acercándose rápidamente mientras toma sus manos sonriéndole con picardía – ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Enyu no era para nada fea, delgada, de piel blanca y de rasgos finos, tenía una bonita figura, su cabello era de un rojo con naranja algo oscuro y sus ojos un poco más claros que el rojo de su cabello, lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y vestía unos jeans sencillos azul oscuro, un suéter de color rosa claro y unos deportivos blancos. La chica inmediatamente se ruboriza tanto al contacto de su mano con la de él como por sus palabras.

— ¡Ay joven Miroku pero que cosas dice!– responde Enyu quitando su mano toda avergonzada.

— Buenoo… es que veras… mi pequeña Enyu…– empezaba a decir el pero en ese instante se abre la puerta al lado del escritorio de Enyu saliendo Inuyasha al instante.

Al ver a su amigo con la chica le dedica una mirada severa.

— ¡Tu adentro, ahora!– dice señalándolo, este traga saliva y se despide con la mano temblorosa, dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha mientras este entra de nuevo a la habitación.

Ya cuando está adentro cierra la puerta tras él y camina hasta sentarse en la silla situada frente al escritorio de su amigo quien se sienta en su silla también. Inuyasha llevaba su acostumbrada bata de color blanco y debajo de ella, una camisa roja y pantalones negros, de calzado, unos zapatos negros. Mientras Inuyasha le sigue mirando severamente sin decir aún nada, el rompe el silencio inclinándose hacia adelante.

— Oye… ya sé que estas molesto porque me viste coqueteándole a Enyu pero te aseguro que no es en serio, sabes lo mucho que amo a Sango. Yo solo quise hacerle saber a la señorita lo hermosa que esta, tú sabes, ser amable.

— Si seguro y el ser amable implica también pedirle un hijo ¿No? – pregunta Inuyasha inclinándose igual hacia adelante para apoyar sus codos en el escritorio mientras junta sus manos una encima de la otra, sosteniendo en ellas su fuerte mentón sin dejar de observarle severamente

— He… bueno… pues yo…– trataba de responderle a su amigo riendo de manera nerviosa.

— ¡Ja! ¡No lo niegues que te escuche antes de abrir la puerta, desde que te conozco siempre has tenido ese problema, así que el que lo hagas no me sorprende, lo que si me sorprende es que sabiendo que te vas a casar, aún sigas en esas. ¡Eres un libidinoso mujeriego Miroku!– afirma el ambarino exclamando al final.

— Bueno ya ya, ya sé que no debo seguir jugando con eso y menos cuando voy a casarme, ya entendí. Yo amo a mi sanguito y eso no es juego – logra responder Miroku mas seguro echándose hacia atrás para caer en el espaldar de la silla.

— Mas te vale porque aunque seas mi mejor amigo y veo que lo que haces es lastimar a Sango que es una buena muchacha, no dudaré en golpearte ¿Entendiste?– dice señalándole sin quitar la severa mirada.

— Calma, calma, pero que agresivo suenas cuando te lo propones jejeje, sabes que no, jamás lastimaría a la mujer de mi vida y a la futura madre de mis numerosos hijos – dijo alzando las manos para luego bajarlas y mirarlo fijamente.

— Entonces compórtate como es… y así damos por finalizado ese asunto. Por cierto… ¿A qué se debe tu visita hoy? – pregunta intrigado.

— Ayer en la universidad en realidad no pudimos conversar bien pues las chicas andaban bastante apuradas, vine para que me cuentes exactamente como conoces a Kagome, qué onda con ella, a donde fueron luego de encontrarse con nosotros, esas cosas.- responde Miroku sin vacilar alzando una ceja.

Inuyasha se queda pensativo por un momento mientras sus ojos se pierden en un rincón de la habitación ocultando su boca con sus manos.

 _El chico de cabellos plateados y mirada ambarina iba conduciendo por la carretera observando atentamente las calles mientras la azabache iba en la parte del copiloto sacando unas llaves de su mochila._

— _Me dijiste que tu casa quedaba por aquí y que buscara la cuarta calle ¿no?_

— _Si, a la cuarta calle te metes en esa y sigues derecho – responde ella mirándole mientras jugaba un poco con su llave._

 _Inuyasha va contando pasando lentamente por cada calle hasta llegar a la cuarta y cruza, luego sigue derecho. El lugar era claramente de clase media, tanto del lado derecho como del lado izquierdo habían casas muy sencillas pero muy lindas y algunos locales o tiendas, también árboles grandes y pequeños, no era nada lujoso pero era lindo. En ese momento se encontraba mucha gente en la calle y debido a que ahí no solían verse a gente de alta sociedad, las personas se mostraban bastante curiosas por el hermoso lamborgini de color dorado que pasaba por allí._

— _Bien, ahora a la derecha, en esa casa de dos pisos, estaciónate si puedes en frente – dice ella mientras señala una linda casa de dos pisos y de color amarillo con blanco, el techo era de color marrón, las ventanas, dos en la parte de abajo y dos en el piso de arriba, eran medianas y podía verse que todas tenían protecciones, pequeños arbustos adornaban la entrada con algunas flores de color blanco, al lado había un árbol bastante grande, llegaba hasta el techo de la casa. El ambarino antes de estacionarse observa fijamente la casa, a pesar de que sea un lugar de clase media, esa casa se veía mejor que las demás, si había un buen mantenimiento en ella, pero eran algo costosos y un pequeño ingreso de una chica que trabajaba como mesera y que estudiaba a la vez, no era suficiente para costear ese gasto, lo que le hizo pensar a Inuyasha que entonces la azabache en realidad contaba con la ayuda de algún familiar que tenía un muy buen trabajo y al ser así, porque entonces ella trabajaba como mesera en vez de un trabajo mejor, tenía claro que no estaba en contra de los meseros, que era un trabajo honrado, pero la realidad era que los meseros no ganaban lo suficiente como para mantener ellos solos una casa en esas condiciones, pensar en todo eso le dio mucha más curiosidad y ansiedad._

— _Entonces… ¿Vives aquí?– pregunto el ya estacionado en frente de la casa mientras apagaba el motor._

— _Si.- asiente con mucha normalidad – No es un vecindario como el que me imagino estas acostumbrado pero es agradable, se vive tranquilo y las personas son muy amables y colaboradoras, nos ayudamos entre sí._

— _Eso es bueno, la verdad es que en mi vecindario no son así, cada familia está encerrada en sus casas, solo se ven cuando hay algún evento importante, ya sabes, fiestas y esas cosas. – dice el mirándole apretando las manos en el volante._

— _¿Y no se ayudan unos con otros?– pregunta mirándole atentamente._

— _No… tristemente esa ayuda no la hay, cada quien vela por sus intereses propios, aunque mi familia no es así, mi madre tiene fundaciones que ayudan bastante a la sociedad – dice alborotándose el cabello antes de dirigirle una mirada con una sonrisa – sin embargo yo vivo a parte, hace años que vivo solo._

— _Es una de las cosas que nunca me han gustado de los ricachones, je, se creen que por tener mucho dinero no son dignos de que alguien de clase media o pobre les pase por un lado, se creen los mejores, son egoístas y viceversa – afirma de manera molesta cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, luego abre un ojo y al ver que el ambarino se le queda observando sin decir nada a lo que ella acababa de decir, ríe haciendo un movimiento con su mano izquierda y prosigue – sin ánimos de ofender claro, se que existen excepciones._

— _¿Ah sí?... y…– acerca su rostro un poco a la chica interesado en saber más – y… ¿Excepciones como?_

 _Ella acerca su rostro también, quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento fresco del otro, el la miraba a los ojos y luego miraba sus labios, esos labios de un color carne muy pronunciado natural, parecía que lo incitaban a que él los devorara por completo, no sabía porque, pero en verdad quería probarlos, quería saborearlos y morderlos. La azabache también lo miraba a los ojos y igual a sus labios y esbozando una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior le responde._

— _Tu…– le responde en tan solo un susurro mientras se va acercando un poco mas pegando su nariz con la de él, ya solo bastaba un poco, solo un poco para que sus labios quedaran pegados cuando se escucha un golpe y por un momento Inuyasha mira hacia la ventana del copiloto y se echa hacia atrás dando un grito de sorpresa. Kagome voltea hacia atrás y al mirar se echa a reír._

 _En la ventana del copiloto había un chico con la cara totalmente pegada al vidrio, esto hacia que su cara se viera deforme lo que de manera sorpresiva podía ser aterrador. Ella riendo aún a carcajadas baja el vidrio._

— _¡Jajaja! Inuyasha tranquilo es solo mi hermano Souta._

— _¿Tu… hermano..?– pregunta el respirando profundamente hasta calmarse, mientras aprieta un botón y la puerta del copiloto abre hacia arriba._

— _¡Sí! Es mi hermano menor Souta, saluda a Inuyasha – responde ella dejando de reír y mirando al chico, quien se alejaba un poco mientras la puerta se abría, luego vuelve a acercarse._

— _Hola Inuyasha jejeje – saluda el muchacho de manera divertida – lamento si te asuste._

— _He… bueno, no es que me asusté pero si que el ver tu cara pegada al vidrio me hizo sobresaltar, demasiado sorpresivo diría yo…– dice suspirando mostrando un poco de mal humor._

— _Jejeje ¡Perdona hombre!– vuelve a decirle mostrando los dientes – Hermana entonces… ¿Es mi cuñado?_

— _Hee ¡¿Pero qué dices Souta?!– exclama Kagome un poco ruborizada mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos antes de mirar mal a su hermano._

— _¡Pero queee… casi te ibas a besar con… ¡Haaaaaa!– comenzaba a decir este pero le lanza la mochila en la cara haciéndolo callar._

 _Inuyasha los miraba a ambos fijamente y levemente ruborizado, no había duda de que el chico era el hermano, se parecían bastante, se veía que era un poco más bajo que ella, pero era delgado, de piel blanca, ojos color chocolate y su cabello completamente negro, llegaba de la escuela debido a que llevaba un uniforme que consistía en unos pantalones azul oscuro, camisa blanca, una chaqueta igual azul oscuro y unas deportivas de color blanco._

— _Ya debemos ir adentro…– le escucha decir a la azabache, el vuelve en sí y le mira – Inuyasha muchas gracias por traerme._

— _He… ¿Ya te vas?...– pregunta el ambarino mirándola fijamente de nuevo, pero con una suave mirada._

— _Si, ya nos deben estar esperando a Souta y a mi – dice inclinándose hacia el depositando un suave beso en su mejilla – En serio Inuyasha, muchas gracias._

 _Y después de esa acción sale del vehículo, el ambarino poco a poco va alzando su mano colocándola en su mejilla, había recibido un beso de ella, no fue el realmente esperado pero no importaba, le había besado y le gustó sentirlo, sus labios eran suaves, se preguntaba cómo se sentirían pero pegados a los de él. Inuyasha les mira a ambos desde su asiento antes de encender el motor y volver a apretar el control para cerrar la puerta. Ambos hermanos le hacen un gesto con la mano dedicándole una sonrisa que se veía muy sincera, el les corresponde la sonrisa y entonces echa a andar perdiéndose luego de vista._

— ¿Inuyasha?... ¿Me escuchaste acaso? – la voz de Miroku retumba en sus oídos y le mira.

— ¿Cómo? – pregunta con semblante desconcertado, pero su amigo se inclina y le da un leve golpe en la cabeza, este se queja apretando los puños.

— ¡Oyeee! ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas Miroku?!

— Eso mismo pregunto yo ¿Qué rayos te pasa?– dice volviendo a sentarse.

— Feh! ¿De qué hablas? – vuelve a preguntarle Inuyasha a la defensiva.

— Estás muy extraño… ¡Te dije que quiero saber acerca de tu sorpresiva amistad con la mejor amiga de mi futura esposa y te pones idiota! – responde el impacientándose por el comportamiento de su amigo.

— Kagome…– dice en un susurro mirando a un lado.

— ¡¿Ves?!... ¡Ahí está otra vez! – exclama Miroku señalándole de manera acusadora.

— ¡Ya, ya si te voy a contar! – responde volteando a verle y colocándole mala cara.

En un lujoso hotel, piso 15, en una habitación con paredes de un color vino tinto, los jadeos y gemidos no paraban de escucharse, la humedad total estaba en el ambiente, regadas por toda la amplia alfombra de terciopelo se encontraban sus ropas, solo había una gran ventana, cubierta por una cortina de seda, en una mesa una bandeja con una botella de champán medio abierta, una cubeta con hielo y dos copas llenas y espumantes. Y en la cama, un hombre que al principio no logra verse, pues una mujer de largo cabello negro esta encima de este, subiendo y bajando mientras los gemidos eran más fuertes, el hombre le sujetaba y apretaba la cadera fuertemente, hasta que en un momento, ambos llegan al clímax.

Ella se quita de él y se echa a su lado cubriéndose toda con las sabanas, subiendo y bajando la respiración hasta que se normaliza. El hombre a su lado tapado solo en la parte de abajo por la sabana le mira mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Jamás pierdes el toque mi amada Kikyo – le dice mientras ella toma un cigarrillo de la mesa de noche que está a su lado y con un encendedor, inmediatamente el cigarrillo comienza a encender, ella lo toma con dos de sus dedos y lo mete a su boca, luego lo saca y bota el humo.

— Tampoco tu Naraku… siempre eres un excelente amante.

— Para que veas de lo que te pierdes todos los días por estar con Inuyasha – dice acercándose a ella mientras le besa el hombro.

— ¿Se te olvida que eres su padrino? – le mira arqueando una ceja mientras vuelve a meter el cigarro en su boca.

— No se me olvida pero seamos realistas Kikyo, el no tiene lo necesario para satisfacerte como mujer porque si no, no lo estuvieras engañando conmigo… que soy su padrino – dice ampliando mas su sonrisa mientras le toma fuertemente un pecho, esta le quita la mano y se levanta envolviéndose en la sabana que ya llevaba encima mientras que con la mano que llevaba el cigarrillo, camina hasta la gran ventana cubierta. Retira la cortina, desliza la ventana y lanza el cigarro y se queda mirando la ciudad desde ahí.

— No te creas tanto Naraku, si, eres buen amante, pero solo te busco cuando Inuyasha me deja abandonada- sonríe con ganas y le mira de reojo, el semblante de Naraku había pasado de uno divertido a uno bastante enojado – de paso me hiciste caminar hasta este hotel, ya que tuve que decirle a Myoga que me dejara en el hospital para poder escabullirme hacia acá.

— No juegues conmigo Kikyo…– advierte levantándose de la cama también para ir hacia ella.

— ¡No seas ridículo Naraku… no quieras hacerte pasar por sentimental ahora, tu bien sabes cuales son los términos a los que hemos llegado con esto!– exclama ella dirigiéndole una mirada fría, luego la suaviza cuando Naraku llega y se sitúa detrás de ella – Sabes que amo a Inuyasha y que seré la dueña total de toda la parte de su fortuna, el jamás me dejará… Inuyasha me pertenece… – dice esto mirando a través de la ventana con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo lleno de codicia y determinación.

Naraku la toma del brazo y la voltea bruscamente haciendo que lo mire y que la sabana que envuelve su bello cuerpo caiga al suelo, dejándola desnuda ante el otra vez.

— No… cariño… seremos dueños de toda su parte y de la parte del resto de la familia… porque tu… mi querida Kikyo… ERES MIA…– dice esbozando una sonrisa bastante macabra mientras la toma del mentón y la besa con brusquedad.

Continuará…

 **¿Y qué les pareció? xD Yo creo que era algo obvio que los iba a poner de amantes, es que a mi si me gusta la pareja de Naraku y Kikyou, no con Inuyasha, con Narakuuu! xD pero bueno ya verán, tengo muchosssss planesssss :3**

 **Siento que las fans de Kikyou me van a linchar, a lanzar tomates, me van a mandar a matar, me van a mandar una maldición gitana xD pero nooo, no sean crueles, aunque sé que hay fans del fandom que también les gusta ver a Naraku junto a Kikyou.**

 **Por cierto, no quise colocarles mucha acción con estos dos, no creo que ustedes quieran ver las cochinadas explicitas de esta pareja, imagino que están aquí porque quieren ver un Lemon como tal de Inuxkag, así que por eso no me extendí con ellos y puse algo sencillo para imaginar.**

 **Bueno, es todo, gracias por leer y no se preocupen, ese ansiado Lemon llegará; 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis lindas y bellas lectoras, de nuevo pido una gran disculpa, esta vez me tarde más de lo acostumbrado y me siento muy apenada. Pero fuera de todo pronóstico, logré escribir el siguiente capítulo, así que acá esta.**

 **Por cierto, hay un tema sumamente importante que debo informar, hace bastantes días, en facebook se informo en un post, que páginas mirror, estaban copiando todos los fics de " " absolutamente todos, hasta los perfiles, reviews, favoritos, follows, todo, todo.**

 **Debido a eso, pensé varias veces en no actualizar pero luego pensé que no era justo para ustedes.**

Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada por ahora en , ya que pronto si me animo la estaré publicando por Wattpad, pero obviamente con el mismo nombre de usuario que uso acá. Si lo lees en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"

Si lo ven de pronto en Wattpad y el usuario no es el mío, entonces es plagiado.

 **En el perfil, voy a colocar el link con la información de las páginas que plagiaron todos los fics, esta información la publicó el foro Sientate de , yo solo se las pondré para que se informen.**

 **¡Díganle** **NO** **al plagio!**

 **Les recuerdo que cualquier preguntita que tengan respecto al fic, los personajes, etc, pueden hacerla, con gusto se las responderé.**

 **Sigo pidiendo disculpas por el guión largo, pero sé que en algún momento lo resolveré para que se vea.**

 **Disclaimer: L** **os personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 8: ¿Curiosidad?

Inuyasha y Miroku habían decidido seguir con su conversación pendiente en una cafetería cercana, ya que ambos no habían comido nada y la hora de descanso del ambarino disminuía. Se despidieron de Enyu un rato y salieron del consultorio. La zona era muy céntrica, habían tiendas, restaurantes, cafeterías en abundancia, eligieron una con el nombre de "Chocolate y Miel".

El lugar se veía bastante cómodo y presentable, las paredes eran de un elegante color marrón, adornada con grandes y pequeños cuadros de flores, tres grandes ventanas del lado izquierdo del sitio para que los clientes pudieran observar lo que sucedía afuera, del lado derecho se encontraban los baños, el piso de madera de un color marrón claro, en medio del lugar se encontraban mesas circulares con sus respectivas sillas y en la parte izquierda en donde se encontraban las ventanas habían 4 mesas rectangulares pero estas en vez de sillas tenían pequeños muebles de color vino tinto. Ambos amigos se sentaron en una mesa frente a una de las ventanas que estaba desocupada.

En segundos se les acerca una mesera, Miroku después de intentar coquetear con ella ya que Inuyasha volvió a mirarlo mal, pide un sándwich y un jugo de naranja, mientras que el adonis pide una pasta y un jugo de naranja. Luego de pedir cada uno, la mesera se retira.

Inuyasha aprovecha el momento para contarle a su amigo de cómo exactamente conoció a la chica misterioso de cabello azabache, Miroku por momentos se mostraba sorpresivo e intrigado, ya cuando el ambarino le termina de contar, es él quien habla.

— Ya veo y… ¿Qué dice Kikyo a todo esto? ¿Le parece bien que estés frecuentándola después del enfrentamiento con ella? Y aunque no fuera ella sino otra, no creo que le gustaría.- Le pregunta mientras ven a la mesera que se acerca con sus ordenes, luego ella se retira de ahí y Miroku toma su sándwich y le da un bocado mientras alza una ceja esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

— Pues… la verdad… Kikyo no lo sabe…- responde el chico frotándose la cien mientras hablaba.

— ¡Que! ¿¡Entonces si estás viendo a Kagome a espaldas de Kikyo!?- dijo atragantándose un poco con el trozo del sándwich que se estaba comiendo, tomo un poco del jugo y prosiguió sonriendo con picardía.- Vaya… jamás lo creí de ti mi estimado amigo y me estas reclamando porque soy dulce con las hermosas mujeres, quién lo diría.

— Oye pero yo no estoy haciendo nada malo… no salgo en plan de cita con Kagome… por lo tanto no estoy engañando a Kikyo… yo solo quiero ser amable después de que casi la atropello. Bueno… si es verdad que Kagome es una muchacha que cuando la vi inmediatamente quedé algo anonadado porque es hermosa… ejemm…- respondió el ambarino bastante nervioso, sintió sequedad en su boca y tomó un sorbo de su jugo, luego retomó la palabra.- No... voy a negar que esta… ¡preciosa! Pero… no tengo nada con ella… sabes lo mucho que Kikyo significa para mí.

— ¡Si claro! Sé que la amas pero…- hizo una pausa mirándole divertido- De alguna manera ese nerviosismo y un peculiar brillo que noté en tus ojos cuando comenzaste a decir lo hermosa que era me hace pensar, que de alguna manera si te gusta la mejor amiga de mi mujer.

— ¡No te rías y no!...- dice hundiendo enojado y nervioso el tenedor en su pasta.

— Vamos a mi no me engañas Inuyasha, soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco, de alguna manera… Kagome te interesa o por lo menos te intriga bastante saber sobre ella. Pero no te culpo, es verdad, es muy hermosa.- Dándole otro mordisco al sadwich.

Inuyasha quedó por unos segundos en silencio, si era verdad que la chica le interesaba, le intrigaba, le gustaba, pero no podía permitirse tal cosa, pensaba que ese gusto por ella, por sus labios, era un simple capricho pues el tenia a su prometida que era a quien amaba. No entendía porque entonces tenía esa gran curiosidad hacia la joven y aun no podía creer que pudiera interesarle otra que no fuera Kikyo, habían mujeres muy bellas pero ninguna le llamó la atención hasta ahora y eso lo mortificaba.

— La verdad es que si me intriga bastante en todo sentido…- dijo al fin.

— ¿He?- soltó a decir su amigo observándole con sorpresa.

— Miroku… sabes que voy en serio con Kikyo, de eso no debe haber duda pero… esta chica… Kagome… es un misterio para mi desde que apareció…- le dice al muchacho pero al observar la mirada atónita de su amigo se apresura a seguir- Ponlo como que es una curiosidad que necesito satisfacer y necesito tu ayuda… mira… estoy seguro que si se mas sobre ella, la curiosidad o bueno el interés se ira. ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Inuyasha?- pregunta colocando los ojos en blanco.

— Quiero que me investigues sobre ella… averigua en los datos de la universidad, de otras partes y con Sango…- responde firme.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Estás loco en definitiva! ¿Y porque no lo averiguas tu mismo?- le pregunta con mala cara cruzándose de brazos.

— Sabes que estoy escaso de tiempo por el momento y debo atender a Kikyou, entre otras cosas - responde mirando a un lado.

— ¿Y crees que yo no tengo nada que hacer? ¡Mi boda!- refuta el chico.

— Si lo sé pero tienes a Sango que es su mejor amiga y te tiene a pesar de todo confianza y podría decirte las cosas que necesito saber, a mi no me dirá nada y me mirara mal porque sentirá que quiero acosar a Kagome - le dice el ambarino a modo de suplica - Por favor Miroku… para ponerle punto y final a esto…es para satisfacer la curiosidad que tengo y seguir con mi vida.

— Está bien, lo haré…- asintió suspirando.- Pero si me meto en problemas con Sango por eso, tendrás que decirle que la información es para ti.

— Si sale mal se lo diré, lo prometo - Ambos asienten y Inuyasha comienza a comer antes de que termine por enfriarse su comida mientras Miroku se terminaba el suyo.

Por otro lado, Sango se encontraba en el salón de fotografía, la chica había revelado unas fotos y las observaba sentada en un pupitre, la puerta de la habitación se abre y cuando mira sonríe al ver a su mejor amiga, esta sonríe igual y cierra la puerta para dirigirse a ella y sentarse en el pupitre de al lado mientras colocaba su mochila en el suelo.

— Pensé que no vendrías hoy, ayer terminamos con las fotos y quedamos en que te tomarías hoy libre.- le dijo Sango.

— ¿Cómo crees que iba a dejarte sola? Aun faltan armar las carteleras para la demostración en dos semanas, tienes muchas cosas pendientes además lo de tu boda, quiero ayudarte.- dice la azabache volviendo a tomar su mochila, la abre y saca un sobre de color blanco.

— Gracias amiga ¿Y ese sobre?- le pregunta la castaña.

— Son las fotos que saque en la semana, las que revelamos ayer, sería bueno que además de armar las carteleras de una vez las pongamos para adelantar.

— Eso nos ahorraría algo de tiempo, buena idea Kagome, muéstramelas entonces.- asiente alzando la mano para que se las vaya pasando.

La azabache abre el sobre y saca las fotos, en total eran 20 fotos, ella empezó a mostrárselas a su amiga cuando, mira una foto con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Sango observándola.

— Bueno, creo que te sorprenderás al ver algunas.- dice con una sonrisa de medio lado y rápidamente la castaña le toma la foto, cuando la mira se sorprende al ver que salía Inuyasha en ella.

— ¿¡Le sacaste una foto a Inuyasha!?- le pregunta mirándola atónita.

— Pero… ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Las carteleras llevan varios temas y uno de ellos es mostrar fotos de alguna persona influyente de Japón.- responde encogiéndose de hombros.

— He… bueno eso es cierto… pero no pensé que fuera a Inuyasha.- dice Sango tomando las demás fotos que la azabache tenía en sus manos.

— La verdad estaba bastante indecisa de a quien sacarle fotos, pero estaba en la conferencia y el estaba allí y aproveché la oportunidad para sacarle algunas - dice tranquilamente mientras veía como su amiga pasaba una por una las fotos.

— Pues sí que me sorprendiste jeje pero es excelente, Inuyasha es uno de los hombres más importantes e influyentes del país - dijo la castaña con una risita regresándole las fotos.

— Ya sabes que en el momento se me ocurren buenas ideas - dice guiñándole un ojo.

— Y de paso te llevas muy bien con el por como vi ayer…- dice la chica mirándola de manera picara.

— Sango… ¿Qué insinúas he?- le pregunta alzando una ceja.

— Bueno…- dice tomando las fotos, metiéndolas en el sobre y dejándolo encima del pupitre para tomarle las manos a su amiga.- dime… ¿Acaso no te gusta Inuyasha?

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Sango? Como se te ocurre…- dice la azabache abriendo grande los ojos mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas.

— Miroku y yo cuando los vimos no se… es que se ven bien juntos y en lo personal yo pude notar que esta como que interesado en ti - responde aún sosteniéndole las manos.

— Pues… si me llama la atención, creo que para ser un ricachón, es muy buena persona y tuvo intenciones de ayudarme…- mira a un lado del salón sonriendo de medio lado- me da algo de risa porque me gusta verlo nervioso… me es muy fácil hacerlo incomodar con mis acciones jejeje.

— ¿Entonces si te gusta algo?- afirma la castaña, pero su amiga se quita de su agarre y se levanta dando unos 3 pasos alejándose del pupitre dándole la espalda.

— Ya te dije que es muy lindo y que llama mi atención pero nada más Sango.- la castaña le mira atenta mientras ella se mantiene dándole la espalda pero luego se voltea y la mira firmemente - No sé porque me preguntas eso a sabiendas que tiene prometida, que por cierto, como persona deja mucho que desear.

— ¡Esa mujer es una bruja! Aún no puedo creer como alguien como Inuyasha puede estar con una persona así - dice Sango cruzándose de brazos frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cuándo la conociste? O ¿El te la presento?

— Tuve una discusión con ella en el trabajo, el la había llevado a cenar ahí, casi pierdo mi trabajo por culpa de ella - suspira y prosigue- si no es por él, mi jefe me despide.

— ¿Pero qué paso para que discutieran?- pregunta Sango interesada.

— Porque le cayó encima un poco de agua en su elegante vestido.- responde ella cruzándose de brazos colocando los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Por un poco de agua? Siempre ha sido así de dramática.- suspira con pesar.

Kagome vuelve a acercarse al pupitre y se sienta tomando ahora ella las manos de su amiga, esta la mira sin comprender la acción.

— Te agradezco el que hayas dicho que nos vemos bien juntos Inuyasha y yo, pero eso… sabes que es imposible.

— Pero Kag…- comienza a decir la castaña pero ella la interrumpe.

— No estoy buscando nada con él, lo más que puede haber es una amistad y tampoco quiero involucrarme tanto, no quiero más problemas con esa mujer ni con nadie, tu sabes cuál es mi situación.- le suelta las manos tomando el sobre para volver a meterlo en la mochila.

— Si, entiendo amiga - dice Sango mientras se levanta de su pupitre y choca sus manos entre sí - ¡Bien! ¡A trabajar!

Kagome asiente alegremente y en segundos llegan más alumnos al salón y todos se ponen manos a la obra, ya que aun tenían bastante trabajo para la demostración de fotografía que sería en dos semanas.

En el centro de la ciudad, fuera de la cafetería "Chocolate y miel" dos amigos se despedían, después de degustar de una buena comida y conversar un poco.

— Bueno amigo, ya termina mi descanso, debo regresar al trabajo - le dice el ambarino.

— Lo sé, igual tengo cosas que hacer, así que me voy de una vez - asiente Miroku dándole una palmada en el hombro.

— Recuerda en lo que quedamos, por favor Miroku que no se te vaya a olvidar - le dice severamente.

— Descuida, no se me olvidará - sonríe sacando las llaves de su auto y se va del lugar.

El adonis observa cómo se va su mejor amigo mientras suspira un poco, luego recuerda lo que le había pedido que investigara por él y se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, en vez de preguntarle todas sus dudas a la misma Kagome, pero pensó que ya no se podía echar para atrás, además, no sabía si la misteriosa chica fuera tan abierta con él en tan poco tiempo como para contarle todo lo que su curiosidad le daba. Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, escuchó el tono de su teléfono celular y cuando mira la pantalla sale el nombre que dice "Consultorio" así que seguramente Enyu lo estaba esperando nerviosa ya que la gente había comenzado a llegar.

Volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos y echo a andar, para apresurarse a llegar al consultorio, ya que el trabajo, no podía esperar.

Continuará…

 **Y este es el capitulo 8, de verdad perdonen el que me haya tardado, para la próxima espero no tardar tanto. Necesitaba hacer un capítulo así de poner lo que pensaban los dos principales acerca del otro, para luego empezar a mostrar de poco a poco lo fuerte. Por eso este capítulo me quedo sencillo.**

 **Nos vemos cuando publique el 9, besosss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas madrugadas lectores(as) Vengo con mucha pena con ustedes, sé que me tardé mucho más en este capítulo, es que nunca me convencía, volvía a revisar y siempre tenía que arreglar algo. Y si no era eso, era que el internet se me iba, total, todo un caos para poder subir este, pero ya lo pude subir.**

 **Estoy poco a poco editándole unas cosas a los capítulos, corrigiendo poco a poco errores, agregando una que otra cosita, etc. y buscando la manera de que los guiones se me vean pues todavía no lo resuelvo.**

 **Los capítulos aun tienen ciertas correcciones pero como dije, se las iré haciendo poco a poco.**

Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada por ahora en , ya que pronto si me animo la estaré publicando por Wattpad, pero obviamente con el mismo nombre de usuario que uso acá. Si lo lees en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"

Si lo ven de pronto en Wattpad y el usuario no es el mío, entonces es plagiado.

 **Les recuerdo que cualquier preguntita que tengan respecto al fic, los personajes, etc, pueden hacerla, con gusto se las responderé.**

 **Sigo pidiendo disculpas por el guión largo, pero sé que en algún momento lo resolveré para que se vea.**

 **Disclaimer: L** **os personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 9 ¿Quién eres?

Los primeros rayos del sol cayeron sobre una grande e impresionante mansión de color crema, de grandes ventanas de color blanco, dos en la parte de arriba y dos en la parte de abajo que se abrían hacía un lado, en medio de la gran casa un balcón del mismo color de los ventanales, adornado con dos gárgolas a cada extremo, la entrada del balcón era una puerta de madera que se abría de par en par. Y el ingreso a la parte interna era desde una puerta de color marrón claro. El gran caserón se encontraba encerrado tras una muralla completamente blanca y su acceso era decorado con un enorme portón de color dorado en forma de espirales. Dos vigilantes lo custodiaban desde adentro.

En frente de la puerta que daba al interior, había un lindo jardín con un césped muy verde y bien cuidado, con rosas rojas en el medio de esta. La parte trasera de la propiedad era muy espaciosa, custodiada por una hilera de grandes árboles y arbustos que daban paso a lo que parecía un bosque, también tenía custodios.

La casa por dentro se veía tan impresionante como la parte exterior, las paredes eran de un color blanco perla con adornos dorados, el techo del mismo color pero en medio de este, un gran ventanal de vidrio en forma circular y alrededor varias luces igual de forma circular de un tono amarillo. Las escaleras para llegar al piso de arriba estaban elegantemente en forma de curva, parecía una casa totalmente de ensueño.

Dos mujeres se encontraban conversando en la inmensa sala de estar, la cual estaba adornada con un bonito tapiz dorado en las paredes, el piso de porcelana arropado por una alfombra muy esponjosa de color rojo y alrededor varios muebles de color gris, las féminas estaban sentadas sobre uno de los muebles tomando una taza de té y en frente de ellas sobresaliendo de la pared, una chimenea y al lado una ventana que daba vista a la entrada de la mansión.

Ambas eran hermosas, una de piel blanca y rasgos finos, cabellos negros y largos, ojos oscuros, vestía una falda larga gris que le llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas, una chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa blanca, su calzado consistía en unos zapatos de tacón blanco. La otra mujer era más alta, también de piel blanca, largos cabellos plateados, recogido en una cola alta y ojos dorados. Esta lucía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro, caía elegantemente sobre su esbelta figura, tenía una chaqueta encima de color blanco. Y su calzado eran tacones de color negro.

— Hermosa mañana ¿No te parece Izayoi?– dijo la ambarina mientras miraba en dirección a la ventana.

— Si, hasta hoy está más fresco que ayer– responde la otra tomando un sorbo de su té.

— ¿Has tenido noticias de nuestros hijos? Sesshoumaru no me ha llamado en todo el día, normalmente me llama aunque sea una vez, llegué de viaje hoy y aún no lo veo– pregunta mirándole antes de darle también un sorbo a su té.

— Ya sabes cómo son los muchachos, se ocupan tanto en el trabajo que a veces se les olvida llamar y luego están sus asuntos personales, ahí tienes a Inuyasha, en ese sentido es igualito a él– responde mostrándole una sonrisa.

— Cierto… ambos son un caso– afirmo con una leve sonrisa terminándose su té.

— Esperemos que llamen pronto Irasue– dijo en un hilo de voz devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Irasue e Izayoi, ambas fueron esposas del difunto Inu no Taisho, la primera, se había divorciado de él cuando Sesshoumaru tenía solo unos meses de nacido, como el divorcio fue en buenos términos, estuvieron de acuerdo en que la custodia fuera compartida, el bebe en su momento pasaba tiempo con ambos padres, pero Irasue, que era una importante diseñadora de modas, tenía que viajar constantemente de un país a otro y decidió que para darle una estabilidad social a su hijo y como los doctores le recomendaban que no era adecuado viajar para un bebe tan pequeño, se quedara a vivir con su padre, ella de todas maneras estaría al pendiente de él siempre y viajaría para verlo y pasar tiempo con él.

Luego de 1 año de su divorcio, Inu No Taisho conoce a Izayoi, hija de una familia de clase media, la muchacha lo cautivó por su sencillez, bondad y sinceridad, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, se enamoran, casándose al poco tiempo, luego al cabo de dos años, nace Inuyasha.

La pareja por varios años fue feliz junto con los dos niños, hasta por mucho tiempo fue envidiada. Sesshoumaru que era el más callado de los hermanos, no era muy apegado con la esposa de su padre desde que cumplió los 8 años, sin embargo cuando le dirigía la palabra era con respeto y siempre la llamaba por su nombre, el tenía bien en claro quién era su madre. Izayoi solo se limitaba a respetar su espacio y a dedicarle una sonrisa, ella jamás tuvo la intención de suplantar a su madre. Con respecto a su relación maternal con Irasue, a pesar de que ella viajó a cada cumpleaños para estar con él y a otros días especiales, el niño tampoco llegó a ser tan apegado con ella, en cambio con su padre todo lo contrario, era como un súper héroe para él, lo admiraba.

El menor, Inuyasha, era el hermano mas hablador, tenía bastantes riñas con su hermano mayor, pero cuando quería jugar con él, Sesshoumaru se quejaba pero aceptaba.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que ese fatídico día llegó, donde Inu No Taisho perdió la vida en ese accidente automovilístico, los frenos de su auto fallaron de pronto y intentando sacarle el cuerpo a otro vehículo, este se volcó, muriendo Inu No Taisho instantáneamente. Fue un golpe duro para la familia Taisho.

Después de ese terrible suceso, Irasue viajó mucho más seguido para pasar tiempo con su hijo y como ella e Izayoi se llevaban bien, se quedaba en la mansión con ellos, Izayoi pensaba que era lo mejor para el bienestar de Sesshoumaru.

Después de un breve silencio, la mujer de cabello largo y oscuro se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse a la ventana, en eso se escucha un ruido de la puerta de ingreso y en instantes una persona hace acto de presencia.

— Hola Izayoi y mamá… ¿Ya habías llegado?

— Sesshoumaru… Qué bueno que apareces– dice Izayoi saludándole con un gesto amable.

— Hijo… Si, hace un rato llegué de Londres ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu madre?– pregunta a lo último Irasue con una media sonrisa.

— Mamá sabes que no hago eso… Pero qué bueno que llegaste– responde el asintiendo seriamente.

— Como siempre eres un amor hijo– dice ocultando una leve risa con una de sus manos, mientras Izayoi igual se cubre la boca con una mano para evitar reír un poco.

Sesshoumaru levanta una ceja al ver las acciones de ambas cuando una voz femenina muy dulce levanta la voz.

— ¡Mamá Izayoi! ¡Suegra que bueno verla!– exclama corriendo hacía Irasue y la abraza.

— ¡Igualmente yerna! A ver… ¿Y cómo va mi nieto?– corresponde al abrazo y le coloca suavemente una mano en la barriga de la joven que podía notarse que estaba bastante grande.

— Rin… No corras por favor… no quiero que te caigas– reprocha el sacudiéndose un poco el fleco de su frente.

— ¡Tranquilo amor estoy bien!– le dice ella mientras le sonríe, luego mira a Irasue– Está muy bien, creciendo y dando muchas pataditas.

Rin era la esposa de Sesshoumaru, era increíble pensar que alguien tan frío como él pudiera casarse y con alguien tan dulce, mucha gente lo tachó muchas veces de que no tenia corazón y también muchos le temían pero a la vez era admirado al igual que su hermano menor. Rin era una muchacha muy tranquila, dulce y atenta, hija de los dueños de una famosa franquicia de restaurantes en varios países, tenía 24 años, físicamente era de piel blanca, ojos castaño oscuro, de cabello negro largo hasta los glúteos, llevaba un vestido sencillo de mangas largas de color turquesa que le marcaba muy bien su gran panzita y de calzado llevaba unas zapatillas del mismo color que su vestido.

Hace 3 años que era su esposa y ya estaban esperando su primer hijo, cosa que a todos los tenía emocionados y aunque no lo pareciera el mismo Sesshoumaru estaba feliz y complacido por ello.

Rin se acerca ahora a Izayoi para saludarla y abrazarla mientras que Irasue se acerca a su hijo pero entonces la melodía del teléfono celular de Sesshoumaru empieza a escucharse en la sala.

— Disculpen… debo ir a atender esta llamada…

Y sin decir más, se da media vuelta y sale rápido mientras Izayoi y Rin seguían conversando animadamente, pero Irasue miraba pensativa por donde el se había ido, es verdad que el solía comportarse así, pero esta vez sintió la situación algo diferente, ella lo sabía, su instinto de madre se lo decía.

Por otra parte, el cielo había comenzado a oscurecer y un muy apuesto hombre de ojos dorados estaba indeciso de bajar o no de su Lamborgini, el cual había estacionado detrás de dos autos de color negro que se encontraban a 3 casas de la que él tenía pensado vigilar, su idea era que no lo vieran todavía.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?... Bueno… ¿Me bajo o no me bajo? ¿Voy o no voy? ¿Y si no está? Tal vez este en La Cascada pero no sé… son las 6:30 PM.

Inuyasha se encontraba en verdad en un debate interno entre sus deseos y lo correcto, debería estar con su novia, no manejando hasta la casa de Kagome, se sentía horrible por estar haciendo esto pero algo no lo dejaba, el necesitaba ver hoy a la azabache, había estado pensando en ella desde que amaneció, no podía sacarla de su cabeza por más que quisiera y seguía sin entender el porqué. Recordó por un momento en que casi ella lo besaba y su corazón de nuevo comenzó a latir de una manera acelerada, hundió la frente en el frío volante cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué era lo que exactamente le atraía de ella? Si se supone que Kikyo tenía todo lo que él buscaba. En ese momento levantó la cabeza mirando firmemente hacía el frente, colocando las manos sobre el volante mientras los apretaba fuertemente y se afirmó a si mismo que esa rara obsesión solo terminaría cuando averiguara todo sobre ella, cuando dejara de ser un completo misterio para él. Después de meditarlo mucho, abrió la puerta del vehículo, suspiró y bajó cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Apresurando el paso, caminó por la acera hasta llegar a la casa amarillo con blanco, dio otros pocos pasos y llegó a la puerta, observándola por un momento fijo y después de otro suspiro tocó tres veces con el puño. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta se abre, dejándose ver una mujer bastante mayor, con arrugas muy visibles, ojos oscuros, de cabello canoso recogido en una coleta, era más baja que Inuyasha, llevaba un vestido casual de color azul que llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas y un suéter blanco encima.

Al verlo, se cruza de brazos y le mira con interés, el ambarino se queda sin decir nada y ella decide hablar.

—¿Qué deseas?

— Disculpe… Estoy buscando a Kagome…– responde bastante inseguro.

— ¿A Kagome?... ¿Y tú que eres de Kagome y para que la buscas?– vuelve a preguntar la mujer mayor clavando su mirada en el.

Inuyasha empieza a sudar, sus manos se vuelven temblorosas, la mujer lo estaba mirando fijamente como si desconfiara de sus intenciones.

— Soy… soy Inuyasha Taisho ancian… digo doñita… seguro ha de saber de mi por la prensa… soy amigo de Kagome…

La mujer le echa una ojeada de pies a cabeza y después de un momento, vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

— No, no te conozco – el ambarino arquea una ceja, no podía creer que alguien no lo conociera, pero si él era Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los más famosos odontólogos del país, suspiró otro poco y prosiguió.

— No se preocupe… ¿Está Kagome?– preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— No… no ha llegado aún– responde ella con naturalidad.

— He… Entiendo… Bueno no la molesto más ¿Señora?...

— Kaede – dice colocando sus manos hacía atrás.

— Bueno… no le quito su tiempo señora Kaede… gracias por atender…– se da media vuelta y se va alejando pero al dar dos pasos se detiene y se voltea para verla de nuevo– he por favor no le diga que vine… cuando la vea se lo diré… hasta luego doñita…

Y a toda prisa sale de su vista, tenía que apresurarse e irse, esa señora lo intimidaba un poco, pero a la vez se preguntaba que parentesco tenía con Kagome. Cuando llegó a su vehículo notó que de frente a lo lejos se acercaba otro auto, el adonis decidió no entrar a su lamborgini, caminó rápidamente a la parte trasera para esconderse y solo asomando un poco la cabeza observó atento.

El vehículo de un color gris con vidrios ahumados se detuvo justo en frente de la casa de la azabache, Inuyasha se preguntaba quien vendría allí. Luego de un momento sus dudas se disiparon cuando el motor del vehículo se apagó y las puertas del conductor y del copiloto se abrieron.

El ambarino se sorprendió al ver que del lado del copiloto salía Kagome, llevaba puesto el uniforme de su trabajo, ella agarraba con fuerza su mochila, se veía disgustada, cerró la puerta de un tirón y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacía la casa, Inuyasha observaba fijamente la escena.

De pronto, la puerta del conductor se abre y sale un hombre que a simple vista no logra identificar debido a la distancia que hay desde su vehículo hasta donde ellos están, este cierra la puerta de su lado igual con fuerza y corre hasta la chica de cabello azabache, tomándola de los brazos para hacerla girar hacía el.

El ambarino estira un poco más la cabeza para ver mejor, lograba mirar bien a Kagome pero al que la acompaña solo conseguía verle de espaldas, lo único que lograba ver de él era que vestía una chaqueta negra con capucha y pantalones negros, la capucha en ese momento no se veía que la tenia puesta así que pudo notar que su cabello era negro, largo y recogido.

El observaba como el sujeto la tomaba de los brazos fuerte, ella trataba de zafarse de el, estaba muy molesta pero no la soltaba, solo la sacudía un poco, la azabache le exclamaba cosas que Inuyasha no podía escuchar.

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Acaso… ¿Su novio?... Pero ella en ningún momento le habló de que tuviera alguno… Bajó la cabeza y la sangre dentro de el comenzó a arder, el individuo ya se estaba pasando y no quería soltarla, se dijo así mismo que si no lo hacía, iría personalmente a detenerlo.

Tenía novio… ella tenía novio… y al parecer estaba discutiendo con el… ¿Será que terminarían? Sintió mucha rabia para sus adentros, empezó a apretar los puños, se sentía muy irritado pero a la vez tonto. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Igual no creía que fueran celos… Quizás… Solo era la manera en como él veía que la estaba tratando lo que le molestaba.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza para observar la escena, Kagome había bajado un poco la cabeza, se veía triste y al parecer lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos ya que ese sujeto estaba tocando sus mejillas.

¡Ya era suficiente! Detestaba ver a las mujeres llorar, no podía soportarlo y menos si alguien era el causante de esas lágrimas, definitivamente iría a golpear a ese tipo fuera quien fuera. Lo golpearía tan fuerte por hacerla llorar.

Estaba a punto de salir completamente de la parte trasera de su lamborgini cuando ve algo que golpea a su corazón. El hombre desconocido había dejado de sacudirla, en lugar de eso la abraza acariciando el cabello de esta.

Y la azabache corresponde al abrazo, aferrándose a él hundiendo su rostro en su chaqueta. Inuyasha tragó saliva ¿Pero qué significaba esto? ¿Reconciliación?

Cerró los ojos por un momento, los apretó tan fuerte que cuando volvió a abrirlos los parpados le dolían, el ambarino abre la puerta de su vehículo y entra, cerrando tras el de un portazo, enciende el motor y dando un largo suspiro, sale de su escondite sin importar de que lo vieran, pasando por su lado, saliendo lo más rápido de ahí sin mirar por el retrovisor.

Ya había oscurecido por completo cuando en una habitación con las luces apagadas, solo se encontraba encendida la luz de la pantalla de una computadora, Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, estaba en una misión que su querido amigo le había encomendado, el no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero que podía ser, era su gran amigo quien le estaba pidiendo el favor, aún si Sango lo descubría.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Nada de nada?– preguntaba con el teléfono celular en uno de sus oídos– Bueno… te voy a pedir que por favor no dejes de averiguar, hasta que yo hable de nuevo con Inuyasha sobre eso… si, si claro… estamos en contacto.

Dice este terminando la llamada, luego estira los brazos y se suena los dedos de ambas manos.

— Bueno… veamos si tenemos suerte… a ver que puedo conseguir en la base de datos de la universidad… – decía tecleando rápidamente accediendo fácilmente a la página de esa institución. Luego de que esta lo conduce a la sección que le interesaba, el apuesto joven de ojos azules da enter y enseguida en la pantalla sale una foto de la chica en cuestión, debajo información académica y ubicación pero de pronto los datos se desvanecen antes de que pudiera leer algo, seguido de la desaparición de la foto y aparece una ventana con las palabras _**"No se puede acceder, inténtelo de nuevo"**_.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!...– exclamó levantándose de golpe de su silla.

La información se había ido de sus manos y fue tan rápido que no sabía cómo pasó, volvió a intentar lo mismo pero nada, trató de buscar el perfil de otro estudiante para confirmar si no era un problema de la misma página y para su sorpresa, no hubo problema, los datos de la persona no desaparecieron, entonces volvió a intentar con la azabache de nuevo y los datos volvieron a desaparecer, saliendo de nuevo esa ventana diciéndole lo mismo. Lo intentó tres veces más y ningún resultado. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

El pobre hombre se frustró tanto que apagó la computadora de golpe y salió de la habitación frotándose la sien, luego fue hacia la cocina acercándose al refrigerador, vacía un poco de agua en un vaso de vidrio y antes de beberlo, mira el vaso fijamente diciendo para sus adentros.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué será lo que escondes Kagome? Que al parecer no debo ver...

Continuará…

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué será lo que esconde la chica?**

 **¿Quién será el hombre que estaba con Kagome? ¿Alguien tiene alguna hipótesis? Me gustaría saberlas. Un saludo grande**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas madrugadas queridas(os) lectores(as) esta vez vengo a pedir unas disculpas enormes, ya que me tardé mucho esta vez, imagino que algunos pensaron que no publicaría mas pero no, no deben pensar eso ni por un instante, yo quiero terminar este fic. Los problemas siempre abundan por aquí y por allá, eso hace que me tarde en actualizar pero si voy a seguir. En verdad perdonen tanta espera.**

 **Este capítulo me costó mucho, porque nunca estaba segura de que si el color, que si colocaba esto o lo otro, la verdad andaba muy indecisa, pero ya está. Y como dije anteriormente, yo voy a estar editándolos igual, corrigiendo, quitando cosas o agregándoles con el tiempo.**

 **Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada por ahora en , ya que pronto si me animo la estaré publicando por Wattpad, pero obviamente con el mismo nombre de usuario que uso acá. Si lo lees en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

 **Si lo ven de pronto en Wattpad y el usuario no es el mío, entonces es plagiado.**

 **Les recuerdo que cualquier preguntita que tengan respecto al fic, los personajes, etc, pueden hacerla, con gusto se las responderé.**

 **Disclaimer: L** **os personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 10 "Lo que esconde"

Las paredes lisas de un blanco marfil, el piso de un caro y reluciente mármol blanco, el techo del mismo color de las paredes y estaba adornado con varias lámparas redondas de una luz muy tenue, estas estaban situadas en varias partes del impresionante Penthouse. Un gran vidrio del lado derecho y 3 muebles de color marrón claro se encontraban delante de él, siendo lo que se llamaría la sala, en el medio de estos una mesa larga de vidrio y encima de ella, una balanza de adorno, todo el piso de la parte de la sala estaba tapado con una gran alfombra de color gris. En una esquina una cómoda de color negro de seis cajones, encima de esta un gran televisor de color negro y al lado un equipo de sonido.

Al lado de la sala, con dos grandes ventanas y en frente una mesa ovalada de vidrio con bordes dorados y cuatro sillas bordadas con blanco y dorado, se encontraba el comedor. La entrada a la cocina, la cual estaba detrás del comedor, consistía en una puerta mediana de madera, pegada a los extremos del marco, esta se abría de par en par. Dentro era muy espaciosa, con un mesón largo de mármol negro, gabinetes oscuros, microondas, un gran refrigerador, su respectivo horno y demás, todo de un material muy fino y cuatro sillas altas al frente del mesón. De lado izquierdo de la cocina se podía ver una puerta que daba a un pasillo, el cual daba acceso a 4 habitaciones, una de ellas era un baño.

Y por el lado derecho de la cocina, pasando por una gran puerta de madera, que se abría de par en par, quedaba una espaciosa terraza, la parte del balcón era tapada con innumerables flores, del lado derecho una piscina en forma circular, del lado izquierdo varios muebles cuadrados de color blanco y en una esquina, una parrillera.

La vista desde la terraza, era asombrosa, podía verse toda la ciudad desde allí, ya que el departamento quedaba en el último piso del edificio, que era uno de los más altos de Tokyo. El departamento tenía dos entradas, uno que era a través de un ascensor privado desde el garaje, para evitar ser visto por los demás dueños de los otros departamentos, ya que siempre querían hablar con él cuando llegaba, por lo tanto, siempre había vigilantes cuidando y la otra entrada que era una puerta blanca con dorado de doble seguro, que daba a un pasillo corto que de frente tenía otro ascensor, pero este si era público. Cabe destacar que el lujoso Penthouse, ocupaba casi todo el último piso del edificio, de no ser por la distancia que tenía la entrada con el ascensor de dominio público.

Un repique de un teléfono fijo comenzó a escucharse en una habitación a oscuras, solo podía verse una luz que provenía de una puerta medio abierta y el sonido del agua cayendo de una regadera de baño, el teléfono repicaba y repicaba pero nadie parecía atender, después de unos segundos, se oye el tono de una contestadora y una voz masculina inmediatamente se hizo escuchar:

 **—** **Estas comunicándote con Inuyasha Taisho… en este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje al oír el tono y después te devolveré la llamada.**

Y al instante otra voz del mismo género comenzó a hablar:

 **—** **¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde demonios estas? Te he estado llamando desde anoche y tu nada que contestas. Le hablé hoy a Enyu y ella también está preocupada, dice que no fuiste a trabajar y ni le avisaste, iba a marcarle a Kikyo pero preferí hacer otro intento antes de alarmarla, voy para allá y llego en cinco minutos. ¿¡Dónde se supone andas metido hombre!? Espero que estés… Tengo que hablarte sobre ese asuntillo que me pediste… Inuyasha… por favor…**

Vuelve a escucharse el tono, era el fin del mensaje.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y de pectorales perfectos yacía totalmente desnudo, parado debajo de la regadera, mientras esta lo mojaba completamente, el adonis se veía muy apetecible recostando la frente en su brazo derecho que estaba afincado en la fría pared. Tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados, se veía bastante desanimado, luego de un momento se separó de la pared de la que estaba afincado, cerró la llave de la regadera, sacudió la cabeza y con sus manos se sacó el agua de las puntas de su cabello.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha y tomó una toalla de color gris oscuro, se secó un poco y la amarró sobre su cintura, para luego detenerse frente al espejo rectangular que estaba arriba de una mesa blanca de bordes negros la cual contenía un lavamanos de porcelana blanco, al lado derecho de la ducha había un jacuzzi de mármol blanco, el techo era de madera con figuras ovaladas y rectangulares de color blanco perla y el piso de porcelanato igual blanco. La iluminación, igual que el resto del departamento con sus luces circulares.

El ambarino pasó un rato mirándose al espejo mientras le venía un recuerdo de la noche anterior:

 _El hombre desconocido que había salido detrás de ella y que por unos momentos la sacudía mientras le decía algo y ella intentaba zafarse, ahora la abrazaba acariciándole el cabello y la azabache le correspondía._

Ese recuerdo aparecía en su cabeza una y otra vez, se sentía un idiota por dejar que le afectara tanto. No pudo dormir bien esa noche, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Kikyo, seguro ella estaría muy molesta con el por no haberle atendido, pero en ese momento el no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, eso le atormentaba bastante, que no quisiera ver a su futura esposa, a la mujer de su vida y todo, por culpa de otra mujer. Se sentía muy mal consigo mismo, ya comenzaba a sentir que le estaba siendo infiel, a pesar de que jamás había tocado a Kagome, que casi la besaba pero no llegó a ocurrir. Tal vez no le era infiel físicamente, pero sentía que si mentalmente, el estaba pensando en otra mujer que no era su prometida y por esa otra, el estaba así de mal, se sentía el hombre más horrible de todos y Kikyo, ella, ella era un ángel a comparación, que siempre le perdonaba los desplantes, que últimamente no pasaba tiempo con ella como antes. Definitivamente el pensaba que no se merecía una mujer como ella.

¿Porque tuvo que aparecer esa azabache en su vida? ¿Porque tuvo que topársela en su camino? ¿Porque le interesaba tanto? ¿Porque el misterio que ella emanaba la hacía tan excitante para él? ¿Por qué tenía que interesarle una mujer que por un momento casi lo besa pero luego la veía en brazos de otro? ¿Pero que le estaba pasando? Sinceramente él se estaba volviendo loco, no, ella lo volvía loco. Se repitió varias veces mentalmente que se olvidaría de ella de una vez por todas y aprovecharía que Miroku lo visitaría para decirle que dejara las cosas así. Kagome le hacía mal y eso ya no lo podía permitir.

Salió del cuarto de baño masajeándose el cuello con una mano y con la otra encendió la luz de la habitación. Era bastante grande, en el medio y con el cabecero pegado a la pared, una cama matrimonial, el colchón era bastante suave, al igual que sus acolchadas almohadas, con mantas de color azul oscuro, debajo de la cama una pequeña alfombra de color blanco. A los lados de la cama, dos mesitas de noche con tres cajones, la mesa de la izquierda tenía un reloj, una lámpara y un teléfono fijo. La del otro lado cinco libros, uno encima del otro. Al lado derecho de la cama, cerca de la mesita de noche, había un gran vidrio pero este lo cubría una cortina de color azul, también había un gran armario de color marrón oscuro de dos puertas y del lado del armario una mesa con un televisor mediano y un Blu Ray. Las paredes de la habitación eran de color rojo oscuro. Y el techo blanco con las respectivas luces de forma redonda.

El teléfono celular del ambarino que estaba en la cama comenzó a sonar, este con pesar lo tomó y atendió.

 **—** Miroku…

 **—** Al fin contestas… Voy rumbo al ascensor, no tardo. – dijo este colgando inmediatamente.

Inuyasha no dice nada y lanza el teléfono a la cama otra vez saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, saca dos copas de vidrio y una botella de sake, luego se escucha un sonido del ascensor y se abren las puertas, haciendo Miroku su aparición, vestia una camisa blanca, un pantalón azul oscuro con una chaqueta del mismo color y su calzado de un marrón claro. El ambarino sale de la cocina aún con la toalla amarrada en su cintura, con el sake en una mano y con la otra los dos vasos de manera que no se le caigan, llegando a la sala, los coloca en la mesa de vidrio y le señala que se siente en un mueble y este lo hace, mientras él se sienta en otro.

 **—** ¿Sake? – pregunta arqueando una ceja mientras sacaba de su chaqueta unos papeles doblados.

 **—** Así mismo… – responde el ambarino abriendo la botella y llena las dos copas, luego tapa la botella y levanta una de las copas para ofrecérsela.

Este la toma algo desconcertado observándola por un momento y con la otra mano deja los papeles doblados en la mesa, luego le mira a él.

 **—** Estas muy extraño, te desapareces horas y ahora me sirves sake como si nada. ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo acaso?

 **—** Vamos a brindar nada mas…– dice Inuyasha alzando la otra copa con su mano derecha.

 **—** ¿Brindar? – pregunta el chico sin entender muy bien lo que este le decía.

 **—** Vamos a brindar porque ya no pienso seguir con esta absurda obsesión por Kagome… Ya lo entendí… Ya no tienes que hacerme ese favor amigo, así que… ¡Salud!

Y al decir esto, el adonis va bebiendo todo el contenido de la copa.

 **—** ¡¿Qué?! – exclama su amigo sin poderlo creer, luego suspira y coloca la copa en la mesa de vidrio para mirarlo duramente – ¿A qué demonios estás jugando Inuyasha? Primero me pides que te averigüe sobre esta chica y… ¿De pronto te arrepientes?

 **—** No hay nada que entender… Yo solo… lo pensé mejor y nada más… – responde alzando la botella de sake ofreciéndosela – Anda sírveme otro…

 **—** Ok… ¿Qué pasó? Que sucedió para que ahora digas eso, a mi no me engañas, te conozco bien – señalándolo con el dedo mientras el ambarino vuelve a colocar la botella en la mesa y baja la mirada.

 **—** Es algo sin importancia… – responde suspirando y alzando la mirada.

 **—** ¿Entonces porque te veo tan mal? A otro perro con ese hueso… ¡Ya dime!– demanda Miroku.

 **—** Bien… – dice cerrando los ojos y suspira, para luego volver a hablar – Anoche… fui a verla y…

 **—** ¿Y? – pregunto su amigo cruzándose de brazos impacientándose.

 **—** Y… la vi con su novio… ¿Ya? La vi con su novio… Estaban ahí… abrazándose y yo como tonto observando la tierna escena – respondió este de mala gana mirando a un lado mientras apretaba los puños.

 **—** ¿Y por eso estas así? ¿Por qué viste que tiene novio? ¡Pero si tú tienes prometida!

 **—** ¡Lo sé! Pero… No sé porque… Me sentí horrible… Me siento horrible, yo no debería estar sintiendo esto así como dices… Pero el caso es que sí me puso mal – dice levantándose mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

 **—** Entonces es como yo decía, si te gusta Kagome…

 **—** ¡No!... – se detiene de golpe y vuelve a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba para mirar a Miroku firmemente – Es imposible… Ella no puede gustarme…. ¡Amo a Kikyo!

 **—** Si no te gustara no te pondría mal el saber que tiene novio, así que ya deja de querer tapar el sol con un dedo… ¡Asúmelo de una buena vez! Te gusta mucho Kagome… Puede que hasta sea algo más allá que un simple gusto. Tal vez no quisiste que pasara, porque siempre le has sido fiel a Kikyo desde hace años pero ya cambio.

Las palabras de su amigo retumbaron en sus oídos una y otra vez, no lo quería admitir pero quizás su amigo tenía razón, la fémina de alguna manera había entrado a su mente y no podía sacarla de allí y al parecer, también estaba entrando a su corazón, ya esto era más fuerte que él y si no hacía algo pronto, las cosas empeorarían.

 **—** Miroku… ¿Entiendes entonces porque decidí dejar el tema de Kagome de lado?… Es verdad… Creo que sí me gusta algo y lo de ese hombre me puso bastante mal… – sus manos temblaban un poco mientras bajaba la cabeza y observaba el piso – pensé que solo era una simple obsesión y creí que si me decía a mi mismo que no me gustaba y terminaba de averiguar sobre ella, el interés se iría pero no… Estoy cansado… Está más que claro que entre ella y yo no puede pasar nada… Debo serle fiel a Kikyo y tengo miedo de que ya no pueda con la situación… Por eso… para que las cosas no se tornen más peligrosas tengo que dejar de verla y dejar todo con respecto a ella.

 **—** Créeme que lo entiendo y me parece sensato y correcto lo que dices, lo mejor es que dejes las cosas hasta aquí, por el bien de todos – el chico de ojos azules se truena los dedos, toma los papeles doblados que había puesto en la mesa y se levanta.

 **—** He… ¿Miroku? – pregunta Inuyasha alzando la mirada para levantarse igual.

 **—** El asunto lo dejamos hasta aquí, olvídate de ella, con suerte solo la volverás a ver el día de mi boda, pero lo bueno de las bodas es que solo es un día y ya tu estas decidido ¿No?

 **—** He… Si… – afirmo este mientras observaba los papeles que tenía su amigo en la mano.

 **—** Bien, siendo así, ya no es necesario que te muestre estos papeles y hable al respecto, así que me voy.

Miroku sonríe y se da media vuelta para marcharse, pero Inuyasha detiene su andar.

 **—** ¡Espera Miroku! Esos papeles… ¿Son acerca de ella?

 **—** Sí, pero ya no tiene caso, así que…

 **—** Muéstramelos – dice sin vacilar.

 **—** Pero me dijiste que… – decía el chico pero Inuyasha lo interrumpe exclamando.

 **—** ¡Sé lo que dije! Pero quiero que me los muestres…

El muchacho lo mira mal, pero no se niega, Inuyasha cruza los brazos mientras observa como su amigo desdobla los papeles para darles una ojeada rápida. Luego de esto le mira y le ofrece las cuatro hojas que tenia.

 **—** En esas cuatro hojas hay información únicamente académica, es muy inteligente la muchacha, sus notas son excelentes y según los profesores es un amor, sé que no es lo que querías del todo, pero preferí traerte algo impreso de todas maneras.

 **—** ¿Esto es todo lo que conseguiste de ella? – pregunta mirándole dudoso para luego observar los papeles.

 **—** El problema es que solo se consigue eso.

 **—** ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no hay nada más que la información en la universidad? – le pregunta sin entender.

 **—** Escúchame bien… No hay nada… Ni antecedentes penales, no hay información registrada acerca de sus estudios en jardín de niños, ni de la primaria, secundaria, nada. Tampoco hay información de sus padres, tíos, según Sango, ella vive con una abuela y un hermano… – hizo una pausa breve para evaluar la reacción del ambarino y luego prosiguió – cuando entré a la base de datos de la universidad, todo parecía ir bien pero cuando accedí a su perfil, los datos desaparecieron y apareció una ventana que decía: _"No se puede acceder, inténtelo de nuevo"_. Te juro que lo intenté varias veces y pasaba lo mismo, entré a otro perfil a ver si era la página ¿Y qué crees? No sucedió… El perfil de esa otra persona se vio sin ningún problema, creí que el problema se había arreglado y volví a intentar con el perfil de Kagome pero volvió a pasar lo mismo… Si conseguí esas hojas, es porque la secretaria es muy amiga mía y me tiene un gran cariño, pero al principio se negó a darme información acerca de ella.

 **—** ¿Pero qué rayos dices Miroku? – preguntaba Inuyasha sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

 **—** No conseguí antecedentes de nada Inuyasha… Es como si no quisieran que se supiera de ella, que mientras menos se sepa de ella mejor, es como si de verdad no existiera, como te dije… los datos académicos, me costo que me los dieran y Sango la verdad no ayuda mucho en ese sentido, se pone algo recelosa si le hablo de su amiga – respondió guardando las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **—** Es increíble lo que me estás diciendo… ¿Cómo es posible que no se consigan datos de nada sobre ella? Eso… no es normal Miroku… – dice Inuyasha sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de negación.

 **—** Dímelo a mí… Nada normal… No quiero pensar que estamos ante no sé… una agente secreto… Asesina serial… Que se yo… ¡Y lo peor es que es la mejor amiga de mi mujer! – exclama Miroku con cara de susto.

 **—** ¡No te pases Miroku! Ahí sí que estas exagerando… Feh… ¿Asesina serial? ¿Agente secreto? Estas viendo muchas películas, te pasas – dijo el albino arqueando una ceja.

 **—** Bueno uno no sabe – responde este tapándose la boca con una mano y tose un poco – pero ya hablando en serio… Es muy extraño, todo el mundo tienen datos, antecedentes de algo, sean penales o no y que de ella no se consiga nada, es muy sospechoso.

 **—** Pues eso sí… Muy extraño… – afirma el adonis doblando los papeles.

 **—** Pero ya no debes preocuparte e indagar mas sobre ella, ya que decidiste dejar el tema de lado, por lo tanto Inuyasha ahora lo que debes ha… – le estaba diciendo el chico de ojos azules cuando este le interrumpe.

 **—** ¡Bueno muchas gracias por haberme ayudado Miroku amigo! – dice con una sonrisa lanzando los papeles al suelo y tomando al chico de los hombros haciendo que voltee hacia el ascensor – imagino que tienes cosas que hacer, lo sé, así que no te retardo mas.

 **—** Pero… Inuyasha… – le iba diciendo este mientras que el ambarino le empujaba rápidamente hasta llegar frente al ascensor y oprimía el botón.

 **—** No te preocupes que estoy bien, hasta yo tengo cosas que hacer — respondía Inuyasha mucho mas sonriente mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían – no te olvides que eres un gran pero gran amigo, salúdame a Sango ¡Nos vemos! – termina de empujarlo dentro y se despide con la mano.

Miroku iba a exclamar algo pero las puertas del ascensor se cierran automáticamente. Inuyasha permanece unos segundos ahí parado observando las puertas del ascensor cerradas, luego voltea y mira los papeles en el suelo. Comienza a caminar hasta ellos y se agacha para recogerlos y darles otra ojeada.

Su amigo no pudo obtener información, tal vez Sango al ser su mejor amiga sabía mucho mas pero si lo que Miroku decía era verdad y Kagome ocultaba cosas de su vida de manera tan drástica, Sango no iba a echarla de cabeza. Todo era muy extraño ¿Qué clase de persona necesitaría ocultarse de esa manera?

La chica no era mala persona o eso quería creer él, pero lo que había dicho Miroku era verdad, ya no debería preocuparse si Kagome era mala o no, sí estaba haciendo algo indebido o se escondía. Ya que él había decidido olvidarse de ella y volver a su antigua y monótona vida al lado de Kikyo. Volvió a observar los papeles en sus manos por un instante, de pronto fruñe el ceño y arruga los papeles apretándolos muy fuerte dándoles forma de pelotas de papel para luego lanzarlos al cesto de basura de la cocina.

Se quedo ahí en frente del cesto con la mirada pérdida y solo articuló una sola palabra lentamente.

 **—** Kagome…

Continuará…

 **Y esto es todo del tardado capítulo 10, la chica no deja de ser un completo misterio ¿No? ¿Qué será lo que hay detrás?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero no tardarme tanto en escribir el siguiente.**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos y chicas, ya aparecí jejeje, siempre con las disculpas correspondientes, ya que sé que me tardo, lo ideal sería publicar cada semana y no he podido. Pero voy a tratar de cumplirlo pues todavía no comienzo a trabajar.**

 **Acá les dejo un regalito, doble capitulo, 11 y 12 subidos el mismo día.**

 **Iré revelando poco a poco los misterios que Inuyasha cree que Kagome tiene, siento que aún es muy pronto y todavía no llegamos a la parte crucial.**

 **Pero espero que les este gustando mis locuras.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por ustedes sigo con mucha más emoción.**

 **Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada por ahora en , ya que pronto si me animo la estaré publicando por Wattpad, pero obviamente con el mismo nombre de usuario que uso acá. Si lo lees en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

 **Si lo ven de pronto en Wattpad y el usuario no es el mío, entonces es plagiado.**

 **Les recuerdo que cualquier preguntita que tengan respecto al fic, los personajes, etc, pueden hacerla, con gusto se las responderé.**

 **Disclaimer: L** **os personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 11 ¿Honestidad?

Naraku se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio de color caoba, esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras conversaba por su teléfono celular, este con su pierna izquierda hacia girar la silla donde se encontraba sentado de un lado a otro.

— Me parece perfecto, entonces los estaré esperando el próximo Martes de la semana que viene, sí, nos encontraremos en la empresa y así haremos negocios, estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá. Por supuesto… Que tenga buen día.

Termina la llamada y enseguida tocan la puerta, Naraku en un hilo de voz le pide que pase y Bankotsu entra a la habitación.

— Qué bueno que apareces Bankotsu, acabo de conversar con uno de los clientes de Holanda, todo está listo para que nos hagan una visita, llegarán el martes de la próxima semana, el avión tiene previsto aterrizar a las 8:30 A.M. – le anuncia.

— Entendido… ¿Entonces querrá que Goshinki pasé por ellos? – pregunta el moreno.

— No, ellos tienen chofer así que no será necesario, nos encontraremos en la empresa a las 10:00. Ahora solo es avisarles de la visita a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha, eso te lo encargo a ti, debo hacer otras llamadas pertinentes. – responde mirando el teléfono celular para comenzar a marcar.

— Como usted diga amo. – afirmo Bankotsu bajando un poco la cabeza saliendo inmediatamente de allí.

Justo al cerrar completamente la puerta un muchacho albino lo aborda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Así que los holandeses al fin vendrán.

— Y tú como siempre con la mala costumbre de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas a través de la puerta Hakudoshi. – reclamó el moreno.

— ¡Jaja tranquilo Ban! Ni que fuera algo que deba ser secreto. – defendió sin quitar la sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro derecho de este.

— No voy a seguir perdiendo tiempo contigo y no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí con tanta familiaridad, no eres mi amigo. – dijo quitándose la mano de su hombro y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo dejándolo atrás.

— Te crees el mejor solo porque el amo Naraku te tiene plena confianza… – dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

— ¿Será porque me lo he ganado? Cosa que tu no. – respondió Bankotsu volteando para verle con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¡ Yo merezco ese puesto!… Mucho más que tu… – también se volteo para mirarlo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

— Eres un envidioso, no soportas que tenga más confianza conmigo que contigo, hablemos claros Hakudoshi, la verdad… Eres patético.

— ¡Eresss un maldi… – empezaba a exclamar el albino y cuando parecía que se lanzaría sobre el moreno para golpearlo, una tercera persona les llama la atención.

— ¡Hakudoshi, Bankotsu! ¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! – ambos miran al hombre en cuestión.

Era de piel blanca, delgado, de ojos oscuros, mas alto que Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, llevaba un pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, vestía el mismo uniforme, así que debía ser otro de los tantos guardaespaldas que Naraku tenía.

— Renkotsu… – respondió el moreno mientras que Hakudoshi le miraba con desprecio antes de hablar.

— ¡No te metas Renkotsu! ¡Esto es entre este idiota y yo!

— Ahí te equivocas, ese idiota es mi amigo y me meteré cuando yo quiera ¿Entendido? Y si el amo Naraku los ve discutir de esta manera, estarán en problemas y lo saben. – respondió enojándose también mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Agradece que fui yo quien los encontró y no el.

— Ya no le des tanta explicación Renkotsu, es tan idiota que su cerebro no lo podrá entender – le dijo Bankotsu dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

— Juro que te vas a arrepentir Bankotsu… Algún día… bajarás la guardia y serás historia, te acorralaré y no tendrás escapatoria y el amo Naraku se dará cuenta que solo en mi puede confiar. – dijo señalándolo.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues suerte con eso. – contestó este sarcásticamente – ya vámonos Renkotsu, no hay tiempo para tonterías.

Renkotsu le dirige al albino una última mirada y luego comienza a caminar junto a Bankotsu, Hakudoshi los ve irse mirándolos con desprecio pero luego de que estos desaparecieran del pasillo, sus labios torcidos vuelven a mostrar una sonrisa amplia.

La azabache se encontraba en su habitación, la cual no era muy grande, las paredes eran de un lindo color rosado, el techo de color blanco, el piso de una madera marrón clara muy bien acabada, el cabecero de la cama estaba pegado a la pared del lado derecho, sus sabanas eran de color blanco con imágenes de flores de Sakura. Del lado izquierdo una ventana con barrotes como protección, dos mesas de noche de cuatro cajones de color blanco a cada lado de la cama y un armario de madera, el cual tenía pegado en una de las puertas un espejo largo y rectangular.

En una mesita de noche había una lámpara y un reloj despertador de color rosa y en la otra mesa una cajita de música de color dorado y unas guías de estudio.

La chica se encontraba guardando con una mano unas cosas en su mochila, mientras que con la otra sostenía el teléfono celular.

— Si, ya solo debo tomar el autobús y estaré en tu casa, no te preocupes. – terminó de guardar todo y suspiró. – te avisaré cualquier cosa ¿sí? Nos vemos en un rato.

Dice colgando la llamada para poner el teléfono en la cama y cerrar su mochila, después camina hasta situarse frente al armario y darse una última ojeada en el espejo. Llevaba puesto para ese momento una blusa de mangas largas de color lila y un short de color azul oscuro, su calzado consistía en unas zapatillas de color negro y su cabello estaba suelto pero las puntas las tenía onduladas.

Luego de unos segundos se da media vuelta y vuelve a caminar hasta su cama, toma su celular y se lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su short y luego agarra su mochila colocándosela en la espalda. A continuación sale de la habitación y al llegar al final del pasillo, baja la escalera.

— ¡Abuela ya me voy, recuerda que Souta está en su práctica de futbol!

— Ya te escuche hija, cuídate mucho y no llegues tarde. – dijo la anciana asomándose desde la cocina.

— Claro que no jeje, Sango seguro le pedirá a Miroku que me traiga solo por no dejarme ir sola más tarde, ¡te quiero! – le responde con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con una mano mientras apresura el paso hacía la puerta, pero al abrir, se encuentra con los ojos dorados de una persona que ella no imaginaba ver en ese momento.

— ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó apenas en un susurro.

El apuesto joven llevaba puesto en ese momento una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta negra, pantalones azul marino y de calzado, zapatos negros.

— Hola… – respondió este mientras contemplaba como estaba vestida en ese momento, se veía realmente muy hermosa y esas puntas onduladas en verdad le quedaban bien.

— La verdad no esperaba verte por aquí pero… Tendrás que disculparme, voy de salida.

— Oh… ¿Si?– dijo volviendo en sí para mirarla a los ojos de una manera dulce pero al imaginarse que seguramente saldría con alguien del sexo masculino, en pocas palabras, **su novio** , la mirada se tornó dura. – ¿Y a dónde vas?

Se esperaba que ella le confirmara que iba a verse con ese hombre y que por eso no lo podía atender, pero a la vez no quería saber la respuesta, ya que el solo hecho de pensarlo le molestaba de sobremanera, sin embargo, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta aunque lo lastimara, para obligarse luego a no verla más. De hecho, se supone que el ya había decidido no volverla a buscar, que se olvidaría de ella para evitar más dolor, pero la realidad era que no podía, o por lo menos no aún, no hasta que ella misma le contara de su vida que parecía estar llena de secretos, las cosas que Miroku le dijo sobre ella, lo dejaron muy intrigado. Así que él no se iba a quedar así, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

— Iré con Sango. – respondió sin titubear.

— ¿Con Sango? – esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

— Si, con ella ¿Qué creías? – preguntó mirándole divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Tenemos que hablar… – soltó seriamente.

La chica lo observo confusa, desde que lo conoció en ningún momento lo había visto tan serio y sabía que no llevaban tanto tiempo de conocerse, pero aún así, en ese poco tiempo nunca se mostró de esa manera, por lo que se preguntó si sería algo grave.

— ¿Pasa algo? – se atrevió a preguntar.

— Si… si pasa… – responde este un poco malhumorado – y es algo que no puede esperar…

— Inuyasha… discúlpame pero me estas asustando… Además en este momento no puedo, lo que sea tendrá que esperar pues…

— Si vas con Sango ella sabrá disculparte, en el camino le dices que llegarás un poco más tarde, yo al ser quien te retrasa, prometo llevarte hasta allá. – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caminar hasta su Lamborgini.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada de total desconcierto, Inuyasha estaba extraño, demasiado para su gusto, meditó un poco antes de asentir para sí misma y dirigirse con él hacia el Lamborgini estacionado frente a su casa.

Las puertas del auto se abrieron hacía arriba y entró, el chico hizo lo mismo, luego aprieta el botón de su control y ambas puertas volvieron a cerrarse. Inmediatamente sin decir nada introduce la llave y enciende el Lamborgini para salir de allí.

Ninguno dijo nada por algunos minutos, ella lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como si quisiera intentar descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este en ese momento. Sin embargo, al ver que el muchacho seguía sin articular nada y no cambiaba el semblante serio, ni le dirigía ninguna mirada como normalmente lo hacía, se sintió tan incómoda que no lo soportó y rompió el silencio con lo que creyó que sonaría con algo de humor.

— Si me intentas hacer algo, te juró que te morderé… – advirtió la chica mirándole de manera divertida.

— No te haré nada… Despreocúpate… – se limitó a decir sin apartar la vista del camino.

Kagome suspiró y volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez con enojo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No quise decir nada en un principio… Pero estas muy extraño hoy.

— Eso es porque en realidad no me conoces… - objetó

— Pues no, con el poco tiempo no, pero te portaste muy bien conmigo antes y ahora estas diferente… Sabes que… ¡No se para que accedí a subir al auto en primer lugar! –dice frunciendo el seño – Es verdad ni siquiera te conozco bien… podrías ser un loco y yo estoy acá contigo y me engañaste para secuestrarme y llevarme a quién sabe donde para matarme y lanzar mi cuerpo a un río. ¡Detente ahora, me bajo aquí!

— ¡¿Qué?! – exclama el adonis mientras cruza en una esquina de una calle muy concurrida para detenerse y mirarla fijamente a los ojos con reproche – Pero si eres tú la que anda en cosas raras, se ve con tipos raros y esconde su vida de los demás!

— ¡¿Cómo?! – pregunta exaltada.

— ¿Vas a negármelo? ¡Qué escondes cosas! – exclamó esto último con más énfasis.

Kagome no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, el estaba especulando sobre ella y no de buena manera, ¿Acaso el creía que ella era alguna criminal? Pero el estaba equivocado y no se lo iba a permitir. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— ¡Esto es demasiado!... ¡Abre la puerta ahora, no pienso seguir escuchando tus calumnias!

— Claro… Ya me lo imaginaba… Como todo culpable… Huyes… – dijo dedicándole una mirada fría.

— ¡Estas siendo muy injusto conmigo Inuyasha! – recriminó ella alzando la voz mientras apretaba los puños del coraje.

— Solo digo lo que veo… Y tú no me has sido muy sincera Kagome…

— Que no te haya contado sobre mi vida aún no me hace mentirosa, ni mala persona… En cambio tu… Además de prepotente como todo ricachón… ¡Eres desleal al seguir viendo a una chica a escondidas de tu prometida! – exclamó sin arrepentirse, mientras el ya no pudo decir nada a eso.

Ella había dado justo en el clavo, él le estaba reclamando su "aparente" falta de honestidad para con su persona, mientras que el mismo no estaba siendo honesto con su futura esposa. Siguió callado unos segundos apretando fuertemente el volante con las dos manos.

— ¿Ves que tengo razón? Se suponía que tú y yo no nos veríamos más… Quizás solo en la boda de nuestros amigos pero después de ahí, nada, no vamos a formar un lazo fuerte de amistad o algo similar, por lo tanto no tengo la obligación de contarte sobre mis cosas de buenas a primeras solo porque tu lo mandas – rompió el silencio fijando la mirada hacía el todavía enojada – No somos ni siquiera amigos… Sé que te bromee y quizás tomarme esa confianza no estuvo bien. Te agradezco el que aquella vez me llevaras a la universidad y luego a mi casa, pero no te equivoques… no por eso quiere decir, que ya somos íntimos. El deshonesto aquí en realidad eres tú.

Inuyasha no despego la mirada del volante, era como si le hubieran quitado la capacidad de hablar por unos instantes, tenía que reconocer la lógica de la chica. Era verdad, el no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle nada, ni siquiera habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos para que ella pudiera contarle algo sobre su vida. Se dejó cegar por la rabia y los celos que sentía y ahí estaba, siendo aplastado por las palabras de esa azabache.

— No sé de donde sacaste todo eso que piensas de mí, pero antes de juzgar a alguien sería mejor preguntar y como no dices ya nada, imagino que esta conversación ya se acabó… Ahora ábreme la puerta, yo sola puedo llegar a que Sango – dijo mientras le quitaba la mirada esperando a que el abriera la puerta.

— Te vi la otra noche… – ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, por fin se había atrevido a hablar. – La otra noche fui hasta tu casa, quería hablar contigo y me atendió una persona mayor, la cual me dijo que aún no llegabas, por lo visto ella no te dijo nada.

La azabache permaneció en silencio sin quitarle la vista de encima para dejarlo hablar.

— Después de eso me dirigí directamente al auto pero al instante llegó otro carro que paró frente a tu casa precisamente… Y entonces te vi salir de él y luego salió ese sujeto detrás de ti…

— He… – dijo ella tratando de recordar esa noche.

— Si… Te vi abrazada de tu novio… –apartó la vista del volante y la miró – después de eso… Yo me fui inmediatamente…

— Inuyasha…

— Si ya sé que tengo novia pero… Me sacó mucho de onda saber que tienes novio… Es verdad, soy el hombre más ruin de este mundo por serle deshonesto a ella. Pero no pretendo serle infiel contigo… Yo…

— ¡Inuyasha basta!

El obedeció sin chistar, ella suspiró por unos segundos y se regresó a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos, el tragó saliva al verla más molesta, se esperaba otra reprimenda o simplemente una cachetada por lo idiota que se sentía. Cerró los ojos y los apretó muy fuerte, solo esperando el bofetón merecido, sin embargo, este nunca llegó.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 12 "Recuerdos"

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver porque no le decía nada, no le gritaba ni le cacheteaba, nada, solo se quedó allí en silencio mirándolo mal y sinceramente, su silencio le aterraba más que si le hubiera gritado o pegado. En verdad prefería que le cacheteara, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese silencio sepulcral.

Después de un momento, ella se cruzó de brazos y fue cuando habló:

— Entonces… me espías… – afirmó con desaprobación.

— ¡Solo fue esa noche!... No es que yo me la pase espiándote… No…

— Y a todo esto… ¿Qué tiene de malo si tengo novio? ¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho pero tu si? – pregunta arqueando una ceja.

— ¡He… No… Claro que tienes derecho!… – trataba de responder apenado.

— ¿Y porque te sacó de onda? Acaso… ¿Te pusiste celoso? – esto último lo formulo con cierta picardía.

— ¡No… No… Bueno yo…! – trago saliva, no sabía exactamente que responder, reconocía que si sentía algo de celos y también reconocía que eso era lo que le daba a entender, pero no se lo admitiría a ella.

Kagome volvió a suspirar otro poco y mientras le esquivaba la mirada le comenta:

— Obvio que tengo derecho de tener novio… Si lo tuviera claro está.

— ¿Cómo?... **¡Pero el imbécil ese!** …. Digo… ¡El sujeto ese te abrazó!

— ¿Y? Porque te abrases con una persona no quiere decir que sean algo más que amigos – contestó mientras jugaba con el cierre de su mochila.

— Bueno… No… – se limita a responder entrecortado.

— En realidad, esa persona es un amigo de la familia de mi abuela desde hace años, su nombre es… – comenzó a decir pero al tratar de pronunciar el nombre el ambarino presiona la corneta del volante con furia y este suena muy fuerte haciendo que ella se cubra los oídos con sus manos – ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!

— ¡No necesito saber su nombre!... Así que no me lo digas… Para mi es **"El imbécil ese"** y punto… – respondió asqueado y al ver que ella iba a objetar algo se apresuró a hablar de nuevo – ¡Y no estoy celoso!

— Entonces…. No entiendo tu actitud…

— Pues… Nadie es moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo ¿No?... – defendió.

— Pero ni lo conoces para decir eso, el nos ayuda mucho, desde que era una niña, creo que es lo más cercano a un hermano mayor para Souta y para mi… – dijo bajando la mirada.

Lo más cercano a un hermano mayor, eso había dicho ella, sin embargo, la percepción que tenía Inuyasha de ese hombre hablaba más bien de intenciones mas allá que una simple amistad o hermandad entre dos personas que no compartían la misma sangre. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ese abrazo iba mucho más lejos, amor, protección y devoción, fue lo que sintió al ver la escena, por lo menos de parte de ese sujeto.

Aunque él esperaba equivocarse y que solo esa percepción fuera producto de esos "celos".

— Déjame ver si ya capté todo esto. Me dijiste todas esas cosas, que no era honesta... ¿Solo porque pensabas que tenía novio y que te lo había ocultado?

Ante la pregunta no supo exactamente qué decir, sabía perfectamente que no era por solo eso, pero no podía decirle que la había mandado a investigar con su mejor amigo y que este no pudo encontrar ninguna información personal de ella y que por eso, ambos pensaban que ella estaba mintiendo y quizás haciendo algo ilegal, por lo que debía esconderse.

Si Kagome se llegará a enterar, seguro lo tacharía de acosador e iría con la policía para denunciarlo, así que después de meditarlo unos segundos pensó que el que ella creyera que solo era por lo del supuesto "novio" era la manera perfecta para salir de esa situación.

— Si… jejeje… Eso me hizo pensar todo… Y estoy muy apenado en serio Kagome – respondió rascándose la nuca.

— Pues debiste preguntar antes de hacer tantas especulaciones… – dijo esta con reproche – me dijiste cosas muy crueles Inuyasha, ya no sé si quiero seguir hablando contigo… Lo más correcto sería que no.

— ¡No espera… No seas así!... Ya sé que fui un completo idiota, jamás debí portarme así, tienes razón, no tengo derecho a reclamar nada… Perdóname por favor… – dice colocando una mano sobre la suya mientras le miraba fijamente pero con sinceridad.

— Dime algo… ¿Esto es todo lo que ibas a decirme o hay más? – preguntó sin quitar su mano.

— La verdad… Ahora que lo dices si…

La azabache le dedicó una mirada de asombro, era el momento de aprovechar y hacerle todas esas preguntas acerca de su vida, esas que Miroku no pudo conseguir para él, ya no podía perder más tiempo, ese era el momento, así que se apresuró a hablar de nuevo:

— Tal vez sea algo descarado de mi parte después de todo lo que dije… Pero quiero volver a comenzar… – su mano no se separó de la de ella en ningún momento – me gustaría, si quieres, que me cuentes de ti, de tu familia, infancia, esas cosas.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – le preguntó sin comprender.

— Porque me… Agradas mucho…

El adonis se sonrojo al decir esto, estaba interesado en ella desde que la vio, pero a pesar de que se sentía una escoria por pensar en otra que no fuera su querida Kikyo, no veía nada de malo en que él quisiera saber acerca de la chica, pues solo era eso, saber de ella y nada más, no iba a tener una aventura amorosa ni nada parecido. Quizás cuando ella le contara de su propia voz lo que el necesitaba saber, estaría tan satisfecho que no necesitaría volver a buscarla. De verdad se sintió mejor pensando así.

La chica le miró de reojo por un breve momento y dio esta vez un gran suspiro:

— De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Tengo muchas ganas de tomar un café o simplemente un jugo. ¿Qué tal si continuamos esta charla en un lugar al que recurro mucho? – pregunta sonriéndole ampliamente mientras enciende el auto.

— ¡Espera… Me dijiste que me llevarías a que Sango… Lo prometiste! – acusó.

— Aún es temprano, no te preocupes, solo es para que charlemos mas cómodos. Te prometí que te llevaría y yo cumplo mis promesas – le guiñó un ojo.

— Está bien… Pero solo un rato, le iré mandando un mensaje a Sango para que no se preocupe – aceptó la chica abriendo su mochila y sacando su teléfono.

— ¡Muy bien señorita! ¡Andando!

Dijo mientras bajaba la palanca y salían de allí para dirigirse de nuevo a la carretera.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba encerrado en su despacho, este era bastante grande, las paredes y el techo estaban pintados de blanco, el piso de porcelanato negro y habían muchos estantes llenos de libros, en la pared del lado derecho dos ventanas tapadas con cortinas de color amarillo claro, un escritorio color marrón oscuro y encima de este un montón de papeles que este revisaba, se encontraba bastante malhumorado, había recibido una llamada la cual consideraba algo desagradable.

La puerta se abrió y Rin entró a la habitación saludando a su marido mientras se frotaba su panza de 9 meses.

— ¡Hola amor!

Ella llega hasta el dándole un dulce beso en los labios, él le corresponde inmediatamente.

— ¿Todo bien amor? Te veo estresado.

— Acabo de recibir una llamada de Bankotsu… – le responde a su mujer sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿El guardaespaldas de más confianza de Naraku? ¿Y qué quería? – preguntó la joven abiertamente.

— Avisarme que unos holandeses llegan al país el martes de la próxima semana, según el propio Naraku, dice que están interesados en comprar varios de nuestros equipos – responde esta vez mirando a su esposa.

— Pero eso no es algo malo amor, es otra ganancia para la empresa – le dice dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Eres demasiado inocente Rin, pero sabes que no me confió de los negocios por parte de Naraku – dijo levantándose de su asiento y colocando sus manos de manera suave en los hombros de Rin.

— Si lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que Naraku hace negocios con otros países y siempre resulta favorable, la empresa gana prestigio y reconocimiento. No sé amor… ¿No crees que estas exagerando un poquito al desconfiar de esa manera del padrino de tu hermano? – le pregunta a su esposo mirándole a los ojos.

— Discúlpame, pero no puedo confiar en él, no del todo – le responde colocándole ahora las manos sobre su panza.

— ¿Y ahora que harás?

— Por lo pronto comunicarme más tarde con Inuyasha, así le comunico lo que me dijo ese tipo y ver si consiguió información más detallada de esa gente.

— Me alegra que le comuniques a tu hermano todo lo referente a la empresa, papá Inu No estaría muy feliz de verlos trabajando juntos, se que estaría muy orgulloso de todo lo que han logrado – dijo la muchacha sonriendo muy feliz, mientras Sesshoumaru le acariciaba la panza.

— Debo hacerlo, el también es un Taisho – le dice con toda la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Sentiste?! ¡Se movió! – exclama Rin mirándolo con alegría al sentir unas pataditas, el también las sintió y la miró devolviéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Inuyasha había llevado a Kagome nada más y nada menos que a la cafetería "Chocolate y miel", el lugar a esa hora estaba lleno, pero lograron conseguir una mesa vacía, ambos pidieron una taza de café:

— ¡Qué bonito! Y tiene un nombre muy dulce y apetitoso – exclama divertida.

— ¿Verdad que si? Pensé que este era el mejor lugar – le dice tomando su taza y bebe un poco.

— Si pero bueno, ya no mas interrupciones… ¿De acuerdo? Dime de una vez… Qué quieres saber de mi? – pregunta ella con insistencia.

— Está bien…Voy… Sé que estudias comunicación, que estas en un curso de fotografía, que trabajas en el restaurant "La cascada", vives con tu abuela y tu hermano menor y que **"El imbécil ese"** les ayuda desde hace mucho.

— ¡¿Pero porque le dices así?! ¡Su nombre es…! – decía cruzándose de brazos enojada.

— ¡En fin! Al saber todo eso, hay cosas que aún no se y pues quisiera que me dijeras… Por ejemplo, ¿Tus padres? ¿Tienes tíos, primos? ¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia? Perdona si son muchas preguntas… Tengo curiosidad ya que solo he visto a dos miembros de tu familia…

El ambarino rogó porque ella también le creyera eso, sabía que eran muchas preguntas en un mismo día para ser una simple curiosidad pero si no lo hacía ahora, tal vez nunca podría presentarse la oportunidad. Kagome miró por unos momentos la taza de café que sostenía con sus manos, la levantó y tomo un poco para luego volver a poner la taza en la mesa y mirarlo a él a los ojos.

— Yo no recuerdo a mis padres… No recuerdo sus rostros, ni sus voces, la abuela dice que tuvimos un grave accidente cuando yo era tan solo una niña y Souta era un bebe, nuestros padres murieron, pero nosotros milagrosamente sobrevivimos.

Inuyasha escuchó atentamente el relato de ella, en verdad quería saber toda la información que ella, la protagonista, pudiera proporcionarle.

— Según un doctor que me ha atendido desde el accidente, recibí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, el cual no me deja recordar nada antes de ese accidente, es extraño, pero solo tengo memoria de todas las cosas después de eso – se encogió de hombros y prosiguió – A partir de ahí, mi abuela se hizo cargo de nosotros dos, siempre buscó la manera de que nunca nos faltara nada y me pidió que nunca me preocupara si parte de mi memoria nunca regresaba, que el pasado no importaba pues ya pasó, que el futuro lo iría haciendo yo poco a poco y que lo que importaba era vivir el presente.

— Entonces… ¿No recuerdas quienes eran tus padres y sus nombres? ¿Qué nunca le preguntaste a tu abuela? – preguntó confundido y ella respondió con un gesto de negación.

— No… Llegué a preguntarle una vez cuando era niña, pero inmediatamente comenzaba a llorar, me decía que era muy doloroso y que era mejor dejar las cosas así, yo accedí porque pues… Después de todo no recordaba nada por más que lo intentara, eso hacía que me doliera fuerte la cabeza y además, no me gustaba verla llorar. También le pedí a Souta que nunca le preguntara a la abuela por nuestros padres e igual aceptó, no quería verla llorar también.

Volvió a tomar su taza y bebió otro poco para colocarla en la mesa de nuevo, Inuyasha la observó detenidamente, no le parecía que estuviera mintiendo, guardó silencio y dejó que continuara.

— Solo tengo a mi hermano y a mi abuela, desconozco si mis padres tenían hermanos, pues como ya te dije no recuerdo nada después del día que quedé huérfana, por lo tanto tampoco tengo primos.

— ¿Y **"al imbécil ese"** amigo de tu familia? – dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella intentó hacer un gesto de reclamo de nuevo pero el rápidamente levanta un dedo para volver a hablar.

— ¿Acaso no y que es amigo de años? Debería poder decirte algo al respecto.

— Si, dice conocer a mi familia desde hace muchos años, pero no tengo recuerdos de él antes del accidente, sino después, que es cuando se presenta a mi abuela y a partir de ese momento, nos ayuda económicamente.

— ¿Económicamente?

— Si, el se encargó de la parte económica de los estudios de Souta y los míos y ayuda a mi abuela a mantener la casa. Aunque actualmente paga los estudios de Souta totalmente y ayuda a la abuela, ya que yo después de que comencé a trabajar le pedí que no me ayudara mas, pero no lo aceptó y quedamos en que me ayudaría por lo menos con la mitad del gasto mientras yo ponía la otra mitad, lo acepté así porque tampoco es que gano mucho en el trabajo.

El apuesto ambarino asintió de manera inconsciente, todo empezaba a tener algo de sentido, ese hombre era quien la ayudaba con los gastos de todo, por eso la casa donde ella vivía a pesar de que era de clase media se veía mucho mejor que las demás. El elevado costo de la universidad Shikon No Tama, también corría en parte de su bolsillo, sin olvidar que antes de que ella comenzara a trabajar, el se la pagaba toda.

A todo esto, sus intenciones hacia la azabache y su escasa familia no eran del todo transparentes o eso se imaginaba Inuyasha. Ninguna persona ayudaría de esa manera a otra que ni siquiera llevaba su sangre sin algún tipo de conveniencia. Esa parte no le cuadraba al ambarino, no le agradaba en nada.

Pensando todo esto, se atrevió a meter un poco de malicia en el asunto:

— Kagome… ¿Y en todos estos años, no se te ha ocurrido que ese sujeto les ayuda a tu familia y a ti con falsas buenas intenciones?

— ¿Pero que estas insinuando Inuyasha? – preguntó colocándose a la defensiva.

— Piénsalo bien, muy pocos son los que ayudan a otros sin esperar algo a cambio, sin ningún tipo de beneficio ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Pues él es de esos pocos! – exclamó muy segura de lo que afirmaba.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría estar mintiendo desde hace años, con el objetivo único de endulzarte y llevarte a la cama – insistió mirándola fijamente.

— ¡Basta el no es así! – volvió a exclamar levantándose de golpe enojada.

Inuyasha la miró por un momento en silencio, se veía que en verdad estimaba mucho a ese hombre, tanto que le defendía, eso hacía que al ambarino lo odiara mucho más, a pesar de no conocerlo. Sin embargo tenía que calmarse, aún faltaban algunas preguntas que ella le debía responder y haciéndola enojar a tal punto que se marchara no era conveniente.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento! No debí especular nuevamente… De verdad lo siento…

— ¡Eres increíble! – exclamo dando un suspiro antes de volver a caer en el asiento.

— Te haré las últimas preguntas… ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Quieres seguir?! – ya la chica estaba de muy mal humor.

— Son las ultimas lo prometo… – afirma mientras le toma las manos por encima de la mesa, ella mira la acción y asiente recuperando la calma.

— ¿Dónde estudiaste la primaria, secundaria y la preparatoria? – preguntó sin titubear, quitando las manos de las suyas para acomodarse mejor en su asiento.

— Las hice en la misma institución, solo asistían puras chicas, no admitían chicos, se llama "Aves del paraíso" es una institución privada, la educación es muy buena – le mira con algo de desconfianza – ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Y del jardín de niños?

— No tengo recuerdos de eso… – niega totalmente.

— Bien… Ahora la última pregunta… – dudo al principio en formular la pregunta pero a la final se atrevió – ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de tu madre?

Kagome mira a su alrededor, habían madres comiendo con sus hijos pequeños, mientras estos disfrutaban de algún helado o malteada, parejas compartiendo románticamente, gente de negocios, etc. Después de observar a todos por un momento, vuelve a dirigir sus ojos hacia él.

— A veces… en mis sueños, veo a una mujer muy hermosa, ella tiene un vestido blanco, puedo ver que su cabello es corto y oscuro, un poco más arriba de los hombros pero nunca logro ver su rostro… La escucho decir mi nombre y extiende los brazos como si quisiera abrazarme…Y justo cuando voy hasta ella, estando casi por abrazarla… Me despierto… Pienso quizás… Que podría ser mi madre… – responde bajando la mirada mientras trata de recordar todas las veces que ha soñado con ella – pero no siempre la sueño de la misma manera… A veces la sueño riendo mientras corre por un jardín y yo trato de alcanzarla, otras veces llorando y escucho que me llama gritando muy fuerte, es un grito que me lastima… Y solo otras veces… ensangrentada…

Inuyasha se sorprende un poco al escuchar esto último y nota que la chica comienza a pasarle algo en uno de sus ojos, este se abría y cerraba repetidas veces de manera rápida, como un tic nervioso, luego se va tomando la cabeza con una mano la cual temblaba.

— Ella estaba completamente llena de sangre y gritaba mi nombre y luego otra voz y sangre… más sangre… y más sangre… ¡Ahhhh! – se quejó llevando la otra mano a su cabeza.

— ¡Kagome! ¡¿Kagome que tienes?! – exclamó el muchacho levantándose de golpe de la silla al verla de esa manera, la azabache se agarraba fuertemente de la cabeza, su tic nervioso empeoraba, cada vez se quejaba mas del dolor repentino.

— Inu…yasha… ¡Ahh! Llévame a casa… por favor…

— ¡Sería mejor que fuéramos a un doctor ahora! – exclamó mientras se colocaba junto a ella para ayudarla, mientras la gente de su alrededor se volteaba para verlos.

— No… el dolor aún es soportable… Solo necesito mi pastilla y descansar… Por favor… lle…vame a casa…

Le suplicó otra vez, el asintió sin pensarlo mucho mas, no podía perder más el tiempo tratando de convencerla de que fueran a un hospital, ya que el dolor podía incrementar y sería peor, lo mejor era llevarla a su casa y que tomara su pastilla, su abuela sabría que hacer. Rápidamente pero de manera delicada la ayudo a levantarse del asiento, tomándola de la cintura mientras ella pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y ambos salieron de la cafetería ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Continuará…

 **Y este es el capitulo 12, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero necesitaba terminar esa parte en esos dos capítulos, pronto se acercan más cosas.**

 **A veces detesto a Inuyasha, ahora le hace doler la cabeza a la pobre chica, después de las calumnias que le dijo y después de bombardearla de preguntas xD**

 **¡Desconsiderado tenía que ser ese perro! xD pero lo amo :3**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este regalo doble, gracias por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, siento que quedó algo corto, pero lo que sigue no podía ponerlo en este mismo.**

 **Doy gracias a todos los que leen el fic, a los que le dan follow y lo ponen en favoritos.**

 **También a los que me comentan, no hace falta registrarse para que dejen un comentario, lo digo por si alguien no lo sabe ^^**

 **Les recuerdo que cualquier preguntita que tengan respecto al fic, los personajes, etc, pueden hacerla, con gusto se las responderé.**

 **Disclaimer: L** **os personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi (¡Amo a esa mujer!) yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis deseos mas ocultos xD**

"Mi chica de humo"

Capitulo 13 "¿Adiós?"

Su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de jabón y mientras el agua de la regadera caía, tarareaba la melodía de una canción, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la cortina se corre a un lado y aparece la cara de Sango, la cual lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

— ¡Haaaaaaa! – gritó este abrazándose a sí mismo– San… Sango…

Ella lo toma de la oreja y lo saca a regañadientes de la regadera, llevándolo con ella hasta la sala de estar sin darle chance a que agarre aunque sea su toalla.

— ¡Sanguito! ¡Mi vida… pegamee pero no me dejes! – alcanzó a decir justo cuando ella lo tumbaba en un sillón.

— Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que se trae Inuyasha con mi amiga ¡Habla ahora!– exclamó colocando sus manos en la cintura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero de que estás hablando Sanguito?

Trató de levantarse del sillón colocando las manos sobre su miembro para taparlo y ella lo vuelve a tumbar al sillón.

— ¡Siéntate!

— ¡Biennn! ¿Pero por qué tanta agresividad?

— ¿Qué se trae Inuyasha con Kagome? ¡Dímelo!

— ¿Inuyasha? Pues nada malo…

— ¡Mientes! – dijo mas enojada apretando los puños.

— ¡No, no estoy mintiendo! Inuyasha no se trae nada malo con ella, es más… Hablé con él hace poco y me dijo que no la buscaría más.

— Pues parece que tu amiguito es un mentiroso… ¿Te acuerdas que ayer Kagome vendría a la casa y a la final no pudo llegar?

— Si, lo recuerdo y te preocupaste bastante pues no te contestó la llamada…

— Y quería ir a su casa pero me dijiste que seguro surgió algo y que me esperara a que me llamara de seguro hoy… Pues hace un rato me llamó – siguió ella.

— ¿Te llamó hace rato? ¿Ves? Te dije que esperaras hasta hoy…

— Ella no vino porque estaba con Inuyasha… Y mientras estaba con él le dio de esos dolores de cabeza fuertes de los que ella padece…

— ¿Qué? Pero…

— No me quiso dar detalles… Pero seguro que Inuyasha tuvo que ver con eso…Quizás que le hizo para que ella se forzara… y le provocara el fuerte dolor… – se apresuró a contestarle.

— Pero… Inuyasha me dijo que no la buscaría mas, me lo dijo.

— Pues no lo cumplió como ves… ¡Y te juro que me va a escuchar!

— Sanguito mi vida, conoces a Inuyasha… El no sería capaz de hacer algo malo a nadie, sé que hay una explicación… Ahora cálmate y… ¡Haaaa!

Había tratado de acariciarle la parte trasera, por lo cual recibió una gran cachetada que le dejó marca.

— ¡Es mi mejor amiga y Inuyasha me va a oír! – exclamó la castaña mientras con enfado se apresuraba a desaparecer de la sala, Miroku solo la observo con un semblante serio mientras se frotaba la mejilla abofeteada.

El Lamborgini se estacionó frente a aquella casa amarilla a la que últimamente solía visitar. Al salir del auto inmediatamente la visualizó.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada del lado izquierdo del porche, Inuyasha apretó el botón para que la puerta de su auto se cerrara y mientras caminaba hacía ella la observaba embelesado, se veía preciosa con ese suéter de lana de color verde, unos shorts de un azul muy pero muy claro, andaba descalza y su cabello azabache alborotado mojado por las puntas.

Se abrazaba de las dos piernas mientras observaba a una familia, la cual compartían felizmente en el porche de la casa vecina del lado derecho.

— Kagome… – logró decir cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba, la chica volvió en sí y le dirigió una mirada.

Cuando ella lo miró, el no pudo evitar escapar un semblante de asombro, en vez del acostumbrado color chocolate de sus ojos, ahora se asomaba un color azul.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El no respondió de inmediato, el cambio del color de ojos lo había dejado bastante confundido, al parecer los misterios con respecto a ella no estaban ni así de cerca de ser revelados.

— He… ¿Cómo dijiste? – preguntó después de volver en sí.

— Te pregunté qué hacías aquí…

— Perdona… Es que… – respondió metiendo una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que con un dedo de su otra mano señalaba sus ojos – tu mirada azulada me dejó algo perplejo.

— ¿Mirada azulada? Pero que…

— Tus ojos… tienen un color diferente…

Ella le mira aún sin comprenderlo, pero luego cae en cuenta acerca de lo que está hablando.

— ¡Rayos! Mis lentes de contacto… ¡No me los puse! ¡Rayos! – dijo tomándose la cabeza.

— Entonces… en realidad tus ojos son azules… – afirmó divertidamente.

— Si… – dijo tímidamente bajando la cabeza.

— Debo admitir que ese color de tus lentes de contacto se te ve muy bien pero… no hay nada como el color natural y te quedan muy bien también.

— Si… Bueno, no los uso porque no me guste mi color de ojos natural, es solo que… – cortó lo que iba a decir para levantarse de su asiento y cruzarse de brazos mirándolo mal – la verdad… no tengo por qué estarte contando más cosas, ya sabes lo que querías.

— Estas enfadada…

— Pues si… Algo…

— Kagome en serio me siento muy mal por lo de ayer… Yo jamás quise causarte algún daño, en verdad no pensé que por mi culpa fueras a sufrir ese horrible dolor, yo me asusté mucho, te veías muy mal, en serio perdóname…

— ¿Así que crees que estoy enfadada por el dolor de cabeza fuerte que me causaste? – pregunta dando golpecitos con uno de sus pies descalzos al piso.

— Si, en serio que me siento muy culpable y vine para disculparme y a saber como seguías.

La chica sonríe irónicamente y se dirige hacia la puerta, le mira un momento de reojo y se dispone a entrar.

— Kagome por favor no te vayas así… En serio perdóname…

— No estoy enojada por el dolor de cabeza, ya me ha pasado otras veces, cada vez que intento recordar cosas sobre mi pasado – dijo aún dándole la espalda.

Se quedó mudo mientras la miraba, ella suspiró y volteó para mirarlo de frente, sus ojos azules la hacían más cautivadora e irresistible a pesar de que estaba enfadada.

— Estoy enojada por como me trataste, no, es más, sigo enojada por eso… Y todas esas preguntas…todas en un solo día… Es como si pensaras mal de mí…

— ¡No! Mira yo te puedo explicar bien… Sí, me pasé al bombardearte de preguntas y a decir cosas que no eran, pero te puedo explicar… De nuevo, perdóname – se excusó dando un paso.

— Tú no debes de estar aquí… En donde debes estar es con tu prometida y supongo futura esposa ¿No? No aquí con una chica desconocida de la cual dudas…

— No… déjame explicarte…– suplicaba mientras la azabache da unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

Inuyasha no puede evitar sonrojarse al verla tan cerca de el, tragó saliva mientras sus ojos dorados miraban fijamente a los azules de ella.

— Kagome… – comenzó a decir pero no pudo seguir ya que la azabache atrapó sus labios con los de ella, esta acción sorprendió mucho al adonis, pero al segundo correspondió al beso.

La muchacha deja de besarlo separándose un poco de él para dedicarle una mirada fija, él le mira de la misma manera.

— Ya no quiero verte más… Esta es la última vez que tu y yo nos veremos, probablemente nos veamos en la boda de nuestros amigos, pero hasta ahí, quiero que te alejes de mi…

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no me digas eso… Me acabas de…

— Si te acabo de besar… ¿Qué no entiendes? Con eso te estoy diciendo que no debemos vernos, al parecer me ves como mala influencia y tienes novia…

El no pudo objetar nada, simplemente se quedó callado sin dejar de mirarla, sentía como su corazón que había empezado a latir aceleradamente desde que recibió aquel beso, ahora se desmoronaba.

— Es lo mejor… Adiós Inuyasha… – yéndose a la puerta de nuevo, le da una última mirada al ambarino y entra a la casa, dejando al chico paralizado sin que decir.

Ese… había sido el adiós…

Continuará…

 **Finalizado el capítulo 13, como dije al inicio, siento que esta corto y no narré tantas acciones como yo quisiera, pero es que no podía, ya a este cap no le corresponde eso.**

 **Como se dieron cuenta, describí a Kagome con ojos azules esta vez. ¿Por qué hago esto? Porque sus ojos van a jugar un papel muy importante, lo cual lo va a desencadenar todo.**

 **Debido a eso, tuve que colocar que la chica usa lentes de contacto de color como el chocolate pero naturalmente son azules, el porqué, se revelará después.**

 **Y se los puse azules porque en el manga Kagome los tiene azules, en algunos lugares dicen que en realidad son grises pero yo en imágenes a color del manga se los veo azules y preferí dejárselos de ese color.**

 **Quizás el 14 lo suba antes del domingo que viene.**

 **Espero que les guste a pesar de lo corto.**

 **Saludos ^^**


End file.
